Beautiful Oblivion
by DushaSoul
Summary: Ishida Uryu just discovered that he is not the Last Quincy as he claimed. Hikawa Takisaki appeared and Ishida has insisted that she stay a secret for her own protection. But what happens when a certain pretty boy shinigami falls for a Quincy? YumichikaXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first fanfiction so please bare with me. ^^; Please feel free to leave feedback. I want to know how I can better my writing. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my fic. Loves for everyone!**

**I do not own Bleach. It and it's characters belong to the amazing Tite Kubo**

**

* * *

**

It was a warm spring day in Karakura Town when they met. Two lives separated by fate, brought together by destiny. They were from different worlds, different cultures, different beliefs but one goal was the same. Protect the people from the Hollow.

Hikawa Takisaki felt the Hollow appear before she saw it looming high above her head. Uryu Ishida stood beside her and instantly drew his blazing blue bow. The male Quincy had fought hundreds of Hollow and this one was one of the more stronger.

"There isn't anyone around, Hikawa." Ishida said pulling back an arrow. "Go ahead and release your bow."

"Right." Hikawa nodded then flicked her left wrist out. A small Quincy cross charm revealed itself from her sleeve and shimmered the instant before her own Quincy bow formed in her hand. "I'll flank left. Ishida, go right." She yelled before disappearing then reappearing above the Hollow's left shoulder.

Ishida appeared apposite her seconds later and both fired their arrows into the Hollow's skull. The despaired soul roared and swung at Hikawa. She reacted quickly and dodged to the monster's front firing again. The Hollow disintegrated and both Quincy settled on the ground.

"Great job, Hikawa." Ishida smiled. " I love having another Quincy to fight with instead of shinigami."

Hikawa sighed. "I wish you'd get over that dumb anti-shinigami philosophy of yours."

"I wish you'd believe-"

Both Quincy started at a new reitsu in the area. Hikawa quickly retracted her bow, tucking her bracelet back into her sleeve cuff. Two shinigami flash-stepped in front of them. One stood with his sheathed katana over one shoulder. His head shined from the sun. "Oi, why'd ya take out my hollow?"

Ishida retracted his bow and crossed his arms. "So you're claiming hollow now, shinigami?"

"Heh, better than a damn Quincy killing one."

"Ikkaku," the other shinigami said. "You shouldn't curs in from of a lady. It isn't beautiful."

" Ch. Like she can even see us, Yumichika."

Hikawa blushed when Yumichika's eyes rested on her. "Actually…I can sirs." She spoke quietly.

Ikkaku's eyes widened a moment causing his partner to chuckle behind him.

"Way to go, genius." Ishida taunted.

"Oi, you wanna fight, Quincy?"

"Ikkaku, we don't really have time for something like that." Yumichika said flipping his hair.

"You insulting me?"

"Ishida, please don't start a fight." Hikawa put her hand on the younger man's arm. "We don't want to cause unnecessary damage."

Yumichika smiled and stepped closer causing Hikawa's face to flush. "I like how you think. May I ask your name?"

Hikawa dipped her head shyly and responded in a quiet voice. "Hikawa Takisaki."

Yumichika smiled again. "Hikawa, what a beautiful name for an even more beautiful woman."

"T-thank you, sir." Hikawa blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, Squad 11, fifth seat." He took Hikawa's hand in his and lifted it to his lips. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Hey! Get your hand off her pretty boy!" Ishida grabbed Hikawa's shoulders and pulled her backwards toward him.

"I-Ishida!" Hikawa said surprised.

"I was only introducing myself to the beautiful lady." Yumichika said smiling.

"Say, why ya hanging around with the Quincy, Hikawa?" Ikkaku Madarame asked smirking at Ishida.

"I uh-"

"I just saved her from the hollow." Ishida interrupted. Hikawa sent him a mental glare.

"I can see why one would attack. Your reitsu is a lot stronger than a normal human's." Yumichika said.

"That's because she's with me all the time. " Ishida grinned. Hikawa elbowed him in the stomach. "Ow…hey!"

Yumichika chuckled. " I wouldn't like that answer either."

"Yeah, yeah. Well time to go, Yumichika. We have ta get ta the Hollow before the Quincy."

"Alright." Yumichika nodded. "I'll find you again later, Hikawa."

Ikkaku rolled his eyes and disappeared followed by Yumichika.

"Like Hell you will!" Ishida shouted after them. He turned to face Hikawa with a scowl on his face. "Just like those shinigami always showing up and annoying people. And why the heck is your face red?"

"No it's not." Hikawa said looking down.

"Yes it is. You're blushing aren't you?" Ishida crossed his arms.

"Shut-up. I'm guy shy okay?" Hikawa said in defense.

"Oh sure. Not around me you aren't."

"Ishida, I'm six years older than you. Of course I'm not." Hikawa put one hand on her hip. " And why did you tell them you saved me from that hollow. What's so wrong with people knowing I'm-"

"Sh!" Ishida covered her mouth with his hand. "Not so loud!"

"Mgh!" Hikawa shoved his hand away. Get off me!"

"Sorry, Hikawa. It's just not safe right now." Ishida explained.

"Not _safe_? Everyone knows _you're _a Quincy."

"That was before I knew there was another on. It's safer if everyone thinks there is only one left."

"That's because you tell everyone you're the last!"

"Well I was at the time!"

"So you thought. It's different now. There are two of us, that's a fact."

"And I want to keep it that way. If word got out," Ishida said with a shudder. "That crazy 12th squad captain would come after you."

Hikawa sighed shaking her head. She'd heard the horror stories about Mayuri Kurotsuchi Taicho and his laboratory. She also knew why Ishida would be worried. He'd already tried to capture Ishida alive. There was no doubt he would try and do the same with her.

"I just want you to be safe, Hikawa." Ishida said resting his hand on her shoulder.

"I realize that, Ishida." Hikawa said. "Let's just say it's a mutual feeling. Neither of us wants to lose the other. You're the pesky little brother I never had." She grinned.

Ishida scowled. "Well you're the perfectionist older sister _I _never had."

Hikawa laughed. "Too true. So in other words you're my only family. I have to protect my family." Without warning, Hikawa threw her arms around Ishida's torso.

"Gah! What are you doing?"

"Showing you some sister love." Hikawa pulled away with a cute smile on her face.

Ishida blushed slightly and smiled patting her head reminding Hikawa of how much taller he was.

"Quit that." She said shoving his hand away. This time Ishida laughed and put his arm around her shoulders propelling her forward.

"Come on. Let's get out of here. The area reeks of shinigami."

Hikawa allowed herself to be moved forward. She bit her bottom lip a moment then spoke again. "Ishida, what was that shinigami's name again?" She asked pink tingeing her cheeks.

"Why?" Ishida asked suddenly defensive again.

"I…kind of…liked him." Hikawa admitted.

Ishida stopped in his tracks. "You _liked_ Ayasegawa Yumichika? That pretty boy shinigami?"

Hikawa blushed deeper. "Yes, I do. Is there something _wrong _with that?" She asked innocently.

"Uh yeah! He's a shinigami! Of course there's something wrong with that!"

Hikawa frowned. " I'm not going to base my opinions of people on your biased views. I can like who I want." Hikawa crossed her arms.

"Is that so? Well what happens when he finds out what you are? You can't just tell a shinigami something like that."

"Well…I just won't tell him…I've done just fine with keeping my ability a secret from everyone else."

"Still. I can't believe you _like _him. He's so full of himself and his aesthetic appearance."

"Well…he thought I was beautiful…"Hikawa said shyly.

"So you like him because he called you beautiful?"

"No, there is just something about him. I'm not sure why. I just like him."

"Cheh. Whatever." Ishida waved his hand.

"Do you think he likes me?"

"How should I know? I'm not about to go ask him for you either. He was probably just saying that to be polite." Ishida said irritably.

"Oh I see." Hikawa's face saddened and she bent her head down slightly. "Yeah, you're probably right. I-I mean he only just met me. He was just being polite." Hikawa started walking again, slowly.

Ishida sighed instantly regretting what he had just said. "Hikawa wait up." Ishida grabbed the girl's should and moved around to face her. "Hikawa…are you crying?" Ishida said shocked.

"No." Hikawa shook her head wiping her eyes. When she looked at him tears formed in her eyes again.

Surprised, Ishida put his arms around her. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." Ishida said soothingly. "Any guy would be an idiot not to like you."

Hikawa looked up. "Really? Or are you just saying that?"

Ishida leaned his forehead against hers. "Really Hikawa. You are a very special, one-of-a-kind girl." Ishida smiled. "And not just because you're a Quincy."

Hikawa smiled and hugged the younger boy. "Thanks, Ishida."

"Sure. Now do you mind if we get out of here?"

Hikawa giggled and nodded. "Sure."

"Good." Ishida took her by the arm and lead her from the park.

* * *

Yumichika leaned against a tree inspection his nails absently as Ikkaku fought the current Hollow. He didn't mind being left out of the action. Ikkaku could handle himself and Yumichika was glad to let him. Though, the other man tended to get rather loud when he fought. Shouting his name so the Hollow would know who had beaten it.

Yumichika looked up as the Hollow's roaring died down. "That's your seventh today, Ikkaku. Why do you suppose so many have shown up?"

"Hell if I know." Ikkaku responded. " I just care about getting them beat and going back to Soul Society."

"I don't really want to go back just yet." Yumichika pushed himself away from the tree. "There was something interesting about that girl, Hikawa Takisaki."

"Ya mean besides how she could see us?" Ikkaku slung his sheathed katana over his shoulder.

"That's a bit odd isn't it? And her reitsu is different too." Yumichika said.

"So what? She's different. Big deal." Ikaku said chaning his weight from one foot to the other. "What of it?"

"She's beautiful don't you think? Her long black hair was perfectly straight down her back. Soft gray eyes and fair skin. She was born to match." Yumichika smiled. "Her cute little petite form coming up to my chest-"

"Yeah, yeah. Keep it to yourself, Yumichika." Ikkaku started walking. "Daydream all ya want but I got stuff to do."

"Slow down, Ikkaku. Rushing isn't a beautiful thing. It'll mess up my hair."

"Yeah, well I ain't beautiful ta begin with. Now ya comin' or not?"

"Yes, I'm coming." Yumichika followed after his friend. "I still want to see her again."

"Enough already! She's human and she ain't goin' nowhere."

"How can you be certain?"

"If it'll make ya shut yer trap about it, I'll personally make sure she doesn't leave."

Yumichika laughed. " You don't have to go _that_ far, Ikkaku."

"Whatever. Let's just get this mission over with."

"Alright, I suppose so." Yumichika sighed.

"Then ya can do whatever ya feel like." Ikkaku started toward a newly appeared Hollow.

Yumichika smiled putting one hand on his hip. "Excellent."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello again~ Well, here you are. Chapter 2 of my very first fanfiction. I'd like to thank all who have read and reviewed my story. Thank you so much for your support! Loves~~~ ^_^ This chapter has a section that is ten years in the past. It has some blood in it but not too much. Please feel free to tell me if you are confused about something or if you have any comments just let me know. I'd be glad to use any constructive critisism you give in my future chapters. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: Past Remembered

Hikawa stood by the forest river waiting patiently for Ishida. Since parting yesterday, he has insisted on some practice. Not that either of them really needed it. Both were excellent shots with a bow. Ishida just felt that they needed to be on top of their game with the increased amount of Hollow appearances in the area. Both Quincy had spent that night fighting Hollow one right after the other. Even the increased number of shinigami hadn't deterred the numbers at all. They just kept coming. The shinigami presence had caused a problem for Hikawa though.

She didn't mind at all that they were in Karakura Town. In fact, she welcomed their presence. However, she had to constantly monitor their reitsu in order to avoid exposing herself as a Quincy. The only shinigami who knew were those in Urahara's shop. Not even Kurosaki Ichigo knew.

Urahara Kisuke had been the first to discover the second Quincy ten years ago.

____

* * *

_Urahara Kisuke sat in his shop eating with the small black cat whom he called Yoruichi. He looked up, sensing a strange new reitsu that seemed very unstable. He looked across the table at Yoruichi. "That reitsu has a familiar feel to it. Perhaps we should check on it."_

"_Yes, I agree." Yoruichi nodded lapping up the last of her milk from the saucer. She padded out the door with Urahara close behind her. They hurried across the town towards the higher end. The houses became larger and more extravagant. "There." Yoruichi darted toward a large house with the front door ajar. _

"_The reitsu is really out of control." Urahara kept his hand on his Katana as he entered the yard. _

_Yoruichi slipped inside quickly before calling Urahara in after her. The air was filled with the stench of newly spilt blood. Urahara coughed covering his mouth. He moved to the living room where Yoruichi was and stopped at the door. Two human, one male, one female, lay on the floor. Pools of their own blood still spreading about them. Urahara walked inside feeling a faint reitsu from the male still fighting to stay alive._

"_Yoruichi, he's alive." Urahara knelt down next to the man and carefully turned him over. A jagged knife wound bled profusely from his chest and one from his stomach. "Hang in there, sir. We'll get you some help." Urahara felt another reitsu flare violently and looked up. _

"_P-please….my…daughter….." The man spoke harshly. His voice barely audible. "Quincy….save her…."_

_Urahara looked at the man confused. He wasn't a Quincy but…what could this man be talking about?_

"_Save….her…" The man breathed the finally word. His reitsu died out and the other flared violently again. _

_Urahara looked towards the stronger reitsu. "Yoruichi…someone else is here." He gently closed the man's eyes and stood. Blood covered him but he didn't care. " I need to find this man's daughter."_

"_That reitsu may be hers, Kisuke. Find her. I'll stay here and let you know if whoever did this comes back." Yoruichi jumped up on the table._

_Urahara nodded and followed the ebbing reitsu. _If I don't find her quick, Hollows will appear all over. _Urahara thought as he ascended the stairs. He heard a small gasp and the girl's reitsu flared again. He saw a small glowing light coming from down the hall. He walked toward it and slowly pushed open the door. _

"_Stay away!" A small girl cried out. She held a glowing blue bow composed of spirit particles. Her arrow positioned towards his heart. She was covered in blood and tears left trails down her face. She was frightened and shaking against the wall._

"_Sh…it's alright. I won't hurt you." Urahara held up his sheathed katana before setting it on the floor. "See? I've come to help you." He took a step forward into the room. _

"_W-who are you?" The girl never dropped her bow from his heart. "I don't know you."_

So she's the Quincy. I understand now. _Urahara thought to himself. He looked at the frightened girl. "My name is Urahara Kisuke. I own a shop across town. I sensed your reitsu." Urahara looked at her kindly. "I promise, I will not hurt you." He knelt on the floor several paces from the shivering child. "Don't be afraid. It's alright. You can drop your bow, child."_

"_But…my parents…he…he killed them!" The girl's reitsu flared higher this time. _

A Hollow is sure to show now…_Urahara leaned forward. "Please, you need to hide your reitsu. You'll attract Hollow."_

_This seemed to frighten the girl more. She started shaking violently and lost control of the spirit particles. Her bow disappeared and Urahara rushed forward scooping her up in his arms. He stopped long enough to pick up his katana and used shunpo to find Yoruichi. The girl curled up in his arms and clung tightly to his blood stained shirt. _

"_I see you've found her." The small cat said darting from the house after Urahara. "Her reitsu isn't subsiding though. We'll need to calm her down."_

"_I know." Urahara held the trembling girl to his chest as he went. "We'll hide her at the shop for a while."_

"_You're going to help__ a Quincy?"_

"_Yes, Yoruichi. _We're _going to help a Quincy."_

_

* * *

_

"Hikawa! Sorry I'm late! I got held up!" Ishida said running up to her. He stopped and looked at her face. "Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Hikawa wiped her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine, Ishida. I didn't notice." She stood up and dusted the back of her pants off. "Well, practice then?"

Ishida regarded her a moment then set his school satchel on the ground. "Yeah. Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Hikawa summoned her bow and waited. "What'll it be this time? Shoot until our hands bleed?"

"No, no. Nothing extreme. Just perfecting our aim."

Hikawa pulled back an arrow and let it fly separating a falling leaf. "Like that?"

Ishida stared. "Yes…like that…" He shifted slightly embarrassed.

"Don't feel bad, Ishida. I've been an active Quincy longer than you have." Hikawa let her bow arm hang at her side.

"Yeah, yeah…so you've said." Ishida raised his bow and shot several arrows at the trees. A few caught leaves but two flew free. "Hmm…."

Hikawa shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry. The Hollow are always bigger than a leaf."

"Heh, right." Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Hey, Hikawa…um…when I came up you were crying…"

Hikawa nodded. "I was thinking about my parents…"

Ishida nodded. "I'm sorry to have brought it up."

Hikawa shook her head. "No, it's okay."

Ishida looked up at her and gasped. "Hikawa look out!"

"Huh?" Hikawa said startled. "Ah!" A large hand reached around her waist lifting her from the ground.

Ishida took up his bow and aimed it at the new Hollow. "How did we not see it coming?"

"Just kill it, Ishida!" Hikawa yelled. She tried twisting in the Hollow's grip to fire at it but another reitsu in the area caused her to dissipate the bow. "Shinigami are coming!"

"I know!" Ishida fired twice at the Hollow hitting his mark. The beast roared but kept its grip on the girl Quincy. "I swear these things are after you!"

"Not now, Ishida! Gah!" Hikawa winced as the Hollow tightened its grip on her. "Sh-shoot it!"

"I'm trying!" Ishida fired again cracking the Hollow's mask. "Die already!" He fired again and the mask shattered.

The Hollow cried out in final agony as he disappeared. Hikawa screamed from high up in the air as the hand holding her disappeared.

"Hikawa!" Ishida tried to use Hirenyaku but a hand at his collar held him back.

"Oi, where you goin', Quincy?" A voice behind him said.

"Idiot! Can't you see she's falling?" Ishida tried to wrench free.

"Ishida!" Hikawa screamed again. She could see the shinigami standing behind him. "Ishi- huh?" Hikawa felt herself stop falling as strong arms supported her.

"Are you alright, Hikawa?" Yumichika asked. He flashed to the ground several feet from Ishida. Yumichika seemed to glow in the sunlight causing Hikawa to blush.

"Y-yes…thank you…" Hikawa managed to say.

"Put her down already! She's safe!" Ishida yelled struggling against his apparent capture. Ikkaku d

"Oh but I don't think she'll be able to stand." Yumichika met Hikawa's eyes. Violet looking into gray and catching in the moment. Each stared at the other for a moment. Yumichika felt something he hadn't felt for another person. He was confused for a moment but when he saw the spark in Hikawa's eyes he understood it.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." Yumichika spoke softly.

"Thank you." Hikawa whispered. She blinked surprised at his statement.

"Oi! Put her down!" Ishida shook his fist.

Ikkaku slapped the back of his head. "Can't ya see they're havin' a moment?"

"Ow…" Ishida rubbed the back of his head.

Hikawa bite her bottom lip never taking her gaze from the shinigami's face. "Thank you for saving me."

"I would never let you fall." Yumichika smiled setting her gently on her feet. "Are you going to be alright?"

Hikawa nodded. "Yes, thank you." Her face remained flushed and warm.

Yumichika watched her a moment to make sure she was stable before turning to Ishida. "What happened?"

"Ch. What does it look like? A Hollow happened." Ishida stomped forward. "We were just fine until you showed up." A scowl plastered across his face.

"Didn't look like it ta me." Ikkaku scoffed.

"Please don't fight again." Hikawa said. "It's not really decent behavior."

"I would have to agree, Ikkaku." Yumichika stood behind Hikawa.

"What're you a couple now?" Ikkaku asked.

"No!" Ishida yelled.

"It ain't up ta you, Quincy." Ikkaku smirked.

Hikawa blushed. "We've only just met…"

"See? She's right. You cannot rush into these types of things." Yumichika smiled. "More pressing at the moment though, Hikawa. I've noticed something with these Hollows and their behavior."

Hikawa turned to look at him. "Oh? What would that be?"

Ikkaku let go of Ishida's collar and spoke. "They seem ta show up around ya a lot."

"What?" Hikawa said. "They do?"

Ishida nodded. "I've noticed, too. I wanted to talk to you about it earlier but…"

"The question is why?" Ikkaku interrupted.

"I-I don't know." Hikawa shook her head. "I just thought I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Almost every time a Hollow appears, you are nearby." Ishida said. "It can't be just a coincidence, Hikawa. For whatever reason, these Hollow are after you. As if someone were leading them. Keep in mind this is coming from Urahara. He stopped me on the way here."

"What's so special about ya, Hikawa? Why're they after ya?" Ikkaku asked with a scowl.

Hikawa sat down on a nearby rock. She shook her head silently and pulled one leg up to her chest. She hadn't noticed they were popping up around her and she usually kept her reitsu well hidden. It just didn't make sense to her at all. She was a Quincy, the same as Ishida. He wasn't being attacked so why her?

"Hikawa." Yumichika knelt on one knee in front of her. "Is there something we should know about you? About any abilities you have that a normal human wouldn't?" His face was concerned, something that Ikkaku rarely saw on his best friend's face.

Hikawa's breath caught in her throat a moment. Urahara's voice from years ago echoed in her ears. Never let anyone know you are a Quincy. She looked at Yumichika and opened her mouth to respond.

"What makes you think she does?" Ishida interjected. "If so, wouldn't she have used them to fend off the Hollow?"

"Don't talk as if I'm not here, Ishida." Hikawa said before returning her attention to Yumichika. "I've none to mention."

Yumichika nodded. "Alright then, it's decided." He stood up and looked at Ikkaku as if to confirm it.

Ikkaku sighed and nodded. "Seems like it. I'll report in ta Soul Society and see if Hitsugaya Taicho's taskforce will leave early."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Ishida asked.

Ikkaku disappeared without another word leaving Ishida gaping after him.

"What is he doing?" Hikawa asked quietly. "You don't need to call more shinigami here…"

"My mission was to investigate the cause of the Hollow appearances. Now that we know that, it has to be reported. Since the cause is you, Hikawa, we have to act fast." Yumichika took the girl's hands in his. "We'll need the taskforce to find the one leading the Hollow."

Hikawa blushed, looking down at her pale hands in the shinigami's. She was unable to resist a shiver that crept up her spine. Yumichika's brows furrowed and he moved closer, much to Ishida's chagrin. Hikawa looked up again meeting his eyes. She thought she saw something in them she recognized. The desire to keep a secret at all costs. It was something she had grown to understand in the years since Urahara had saved her. Without her knowledge or consent, a single tear slipped down her cheek.

Yumichika tilted his head to one side and gently moved to brush the tear away with his thumb. "What was that for?" He asked in a quiet, calming voice. He rested his palm against her cheek and waited for an answer.

"I-it's nothing. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Hikawa almost whispered.

Yumichika gave her a soft smile and tucked some of her loose hair behind her ear. "Hey, don't say that. You are not an inconvenience."

"Whoa, hey. Hands of the sister, pretty boy." Ishida said grasping the shinigami's arm.

Yumichika turned and looked at him in surprise. "Sister?" He then looked back at Hikawa. I never noticed before…they have the same hair. Could it be?

"That's right, sister. Now hands off." Ishida crossed his arms impatiently.

"Th-then you're-" Yumichika backed a few feet away.

"No!" Hikawa jumped up. "I-I mean…he's kind of like a brother but…we're not related. Not by blood at all."

Yumichika relaxed. "Oh, good. Then you're not one." Yumichika smiled and put one hand on his hip.

"One what?" Hikawa asked.

"You've no idea how relieved I am that you aren't a Quincy. I was afraid I was falling for a member of the lower race."

"O-oh…" Hikawa said. She bit her lip trying to hid the pain she felt from his response. Ishida looked at her worriedly. The sting on Yumichika's comment was sure to bring tears later. Ishida turned a glare at the shinigami.

"How rude of you to refer to the proud Quincy race in that way." Ishida said angrily. "You've no right to judge a people you don't know." The teen put an arm around Hikawa's waist. "We're leaving." Then without a moment's notice he used his Hirenyaku to transport both Hikawa and himself away.

Yumichika stared after them confused. "That Quincy is an interesting one…" He shook his head and turned to face the town. "He doesn't usually react like that. Oh well, I suppose it's nothing. But…what was that look I saw on Hikawa's face just before they left? I swear I saw a flicker of pain. No, I must've been imagining it. She must've felt bad for the Quincy or something." He looked out over Karakura Town and sighed.

Ikkaku wouldn't be back until well into the evening so Yumichika had to do the fighting during his absence. A new Hollow's reitsu pressed itself upon him and he flash stepped towards it. "If these things are after Hikawa, I'd better defeat them before they get to her." Yumichika said to himself, disappearing into the forest.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading Chapter two! Chapter three should be up in the next week or so...I hope...^^; See you then! Loves~~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: And here we are. Chapter three. Thank you so much for sticking through this far. I am so grateful for the views and reviews. Keep them coming. I'd like to know what you think. Thank you. Loves~~~**

* * *

He watched from his perch high up the mountain as the two Quincy left and the last Shinigami disappeared. The last Hollow had failed in its mission to grab the girl and he was getting frustrated. It had taken three days and countless Hollow to get that close and still, Takisaki Hikawa had eluded him.

"So the Shinigami are helping her." He said to himself. "This will make things more difficult but perhaps I can use _him_ against her. That flashy shinigami may just be my chance at success."

He had seen Yumichika catch Hikawa mid-fall and how Ishida reacted to it. He had seen Hikawa hide her abilities countless times from the shinigami and ever her friends. He knew her Quincy powers were going to be her downfall. He just had to be patient and wait.

"I'll see you soon, Takisaki Hikawa. This time, I won't fail." He laughed to himself then disappeared.

* * *

Ishida stopped at Urahara's shop and set Hikawa down next to him. She hadn't said anything the whole way there and it worried him. Hikawa sat on the porch letting her legs dangle and stared at the ground. Ishida watched her for a moment unsure if he should say anything.

Urahara slid the door open and peered out. "You're both unusually quiet today." He said.

Hikawa didn't respond but pulled one knee up to her chest, resting her chin on it. Ishida crossed his arms and pulled his eyes from her to look at the shopkeeper.

"She's been like that since we parted with the fifth seat of Squad Eleven." Ishida sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Oh?" Urahara opened his fan and moved it back and forth. "Having boy trouble, I see?" His voice took on a light-hearted sound.

"You could call it that, I suppose." Ishida responded. "He complimented Hikawa and slapped her in the face at the same time. Metaphorically speaking of course."

"You can't take what Ayasegawa Yumichika says to heart. He's vain and narcissistic." Urahara sat behind Hikawa with his legs folded.

"He'll hate me." Hikawa whispered.

"Hmm?" Urahara stopped his fan.

Hikawa lifted her head. "He'll hate me if he finds out what I am." Her face was dry and free from tear stains.

_She didn't cry._ Ishida thought. _I thought for sure she would._

"Then what are you going to do?" Ishida said out loud.

Hikawa shrugged and stood up stretching her arms above her head. "I don't know. I guess I'll just roll with the punches."

Urahara raised his fan in the air and smiled. "That's a girl!"

"But Hikawa, what if he does find out?" Ishida asked.

"Who knows? Maybe I can change his viewpoint before then." Hikawa smiled. In truth she was scared to death of the possibility but she hoped she could help Yumichika see and understand that Quincy were not all that different from shinigami. They had the same end goal, to protect those souls in the mortal realm and those in the Soul Society.

Urahara grinned. "Perhaps you can, Hikawa-chan. Maybe you are the only one that can change his mind."

"I'm going to try. Show him I'm a normal person." Hikawa giggled. "Or as normal as a Quincy can be."

"I still don't like it." Ishida kicked at a rock on the ground. "I mean, he's still a stuck up, self-centered, not-good-enough-for-my-sister, shinigami."

Hikawa smiled and hugged the younger Quincy from behind. "You worry too much, Ishida. I'll be okay. I can handle anything he throws my way."

Ishida sighed, nodding his head. "I know, I know. But I don't promise I'll be happy about it."

"Keep in mind, Hikawa, that you will be having someone with you at all times." Urahara interjected. Once again his fan moved back and forth in front of his face.

Hikawa sighed. "Somehow I knew you were going to say that."

"Outside of school hours it will more than likely be Ishida-kun. Therefore you will be able to use your powers most of the time. Otherwise, a shinigami will be accompanying you."

Ishida adjusted his glasses and smirked. "So I get to be your babysitter."

Hikawa scowled and smacked the back of his head. "You don't have to say it like that."

Urahara chuckled behind his fan. "I'd swear you two were related if I didn't know better." His eyes closed as a huge grin spread across his face.

Hikawa put her hands on her hips and smiled. Ishida rubbed the sore on his head glaring at her. Anyone would assume they were brother and sister both by appearance and behavior. Ishida still had a father but he chose not to live with him. Thus by the circumstances, both appeared to be parentless.

Yoruichi lazily walked out onto the porch, disguised as a black cat. She stretched letting out a small mew then sat next to Urahara. "Hitsugaya Taicho and his task team has just arrived. They are already fighting the Hollow."

"So they are, Yoruichi-san. I can sense their reitsu." Hikawa sighed. "How will I ever use my powers with this many around?"

Urahara closed his fan and tapped it on his knee. "You'll just have to use extreme caution and only when Ishida is around." The shopkeeper smiled. "Then you can blame any misfires on him."

Ishida frowned. "Yeah, right. Like I'd misfire."

Hikawa laughed. "Will do, Urahara-san."

"Oi, Ishida. Why're you here?" Kurosaki Ichigo said appearing behind them.

"If you must know, Kurosaki, I'm protecting Hikawa."

"Huh?" Ichigo's face turned to confusion. "What's going on?"

"Yoruichi and I have discovered that for some reason, these Hollow appearances are directly connected to Hikawa-chan. Until we find out why, she'll need protecting." Urahara said leaning an elbow on his knee.

"Isn't it a little strange that that many Hollow would be after a single human? No offense, Hikawa."" Ichigo said. He was in his substitute shinigami form with Zangetsu strapped to his back.

"That's what the taskforce is here for, Kurosaki."

Ichigo spun around in surprise. "Toshirou!"

The Tenth Squad captain folded his arms. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho to you, Kurosaki."

"Ah Hitsugaya Taicho, it's a pleasure as always." Urahara waved.

Hikawa turned around and bowed her head respectfully. "Thank you for your help in the matter, Hitsugaya Taicho."

Hitsugaya looked at her a moment then closed his eyes, nodding once. "I take it you are Takisaki Hikawa then."

"Mmmhmm." Hikawa nodded.

The young captain opened his eyes again. "Urahara, I've brought with me a four member taskforce. We will been a base of operation to rendezvous."

Urahara nodded. "My shop is always open, Hitsugaya Taicho."

"Good." Hitsugaya then turned to Ichigo. "Why are you standing there, Kurosaki? You should be out there fighting the Hollow."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm going. See ya later Hikawa, Ishida." The orange-haired shinigami disappeared in a flash.

"I've heard that Squad Eleven's third and fifth seat are here as well as Kuchiki Rukia. Is that correct?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Taicho, you are on top of things as always I see. Yes, it's correct." Urahara said.

"Third seat Madarame went back to Soul Society to being the taskforce." Ishida said. "Did you not see him?"

Hitsugaya shook his head. "I did not."

"Maybe you left before he found you. Either way the taskforce is here to investigate." Yoruichi stood up and stretched. "Hopefully the problem will be dealt with quickly and you can return to your normal life, Hikawa."

"I would love that, Yoruichi-san." Hikawa responded. Ishida nodded his agreement.

Urahara looked up. "The Hollows seem to be increasing. You'd better get out there."

Hitsugaya nodded. "The taskforce will convene as soon as we've taken care of the Hollow." The youngest captain disappeared without another word.

"We'll be going, too." Ishida said. "Are you ready, Hikawa?"

"Yes. I'd love to do some fighting." Hikawa held up two fists in a fighter's stance.

Ishida laughed and grabbed her arm. "Come on crazy lady."

Both Quincy disappeared leaving Urahara and Yoruichi sitting on the front porch. Urahara once again flared out his fan and moved it back and forth.

"It seems that no one knows she's a Quincy." Urahara said.

"There's no telling how long that will last." Yoruichi responded. "Someone is bound to see her."

Urahara nodded. "We can only keep her father's wishes for so long. I hope he understands the situation and forgives us if we fail his final request."

Yoruichi nodded and padded inside. "I think I'll go out and help them" Her voice change to a more feminine one. A few minutes later, Yoruichi walked back out in her human form, fully clothed.

"Keep an eye on our girl, then." Urahara stood.

"Mm." Yoruichi took a few steps before using Shunpo to find the Quincy.

Urahara looked after her a moment. The sun was setting and the Hollow numbers would increase. He pointed his can e at the sun. "Forgive me, Takisaki-san, I may not be able to keep my promise." He dropped the end of his cane letting it hit the wooden porch. Urahara nodded once and turned to go back inside.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading~! Chapter four will hopefully be up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

Ikkaku stepped back through the Senkaimon Gate near the river. E grumbled to himself, irritated that the task-force had left before he got there. He sighed and used Shunpo to find his best friend.

Yumichika sheathed his katana flipping his hair. He smiled to himself as he watched the Hollow disintegrate in front of him. "Another beautiful victory." He said.

"Cheh. That's rare ta see ya fightin', Yumichika." Ikkaku landed beside him.  
Yumichika turned and smiled. "I do my share of the work, Ikkaku. Besides I know how much you like fighting. I wouldn't step in to fight then."

"Heh. Right."

Both shinigami looked up, hearing the distant roaring of a group of Hollow. Ikkaku was the first to take off, already yelling his battle cry. Yumichika shook his head before following him. He landed at the edge of a clearing in the forest.  
"Ack!" He ducked quickly, dodging a rouge blue spirit arrow. "Watch it, Quincy! You almost messed up my beautiful hair!"

"Don't get in my way then!" Ishida yelled back. He dodged a Hollow's fist and fired a spray of arrows. "Find Hikawa!"

"What?" Yumichika yelled. He couldn't hear Ishida over the chaos. More Hollow appeared and even three Menos stepped from a garganta in the sky.

"Find Hikawa!" Ishida yelled zipping passed the fifth seat.

Yumichika looked around, unable to see her. He jumped up into the air in hopes of a better view.

"Yumichika, move!" Ikkaku yelled. Yumichika turned just as Ikkaku appeared in front of him, holding up his shikai sword horizontally. A Hollow's fist connected with it shoving Ikkaku hard into Yumichika. Both men grunted from the force and Yumichika grimaced.  
"Argh!"Ikkaku pushed the Hollow's fist away and moved quickly to slash its chest. "Whaddya think you're doin? Draw your Zanpakutou!"

"Where's Hikawa?" Yumichika yelled at his friend.

"Hell if I know!" Ikkaku yelled back.  
Yumichika let out a frustrated sigh. He saw someone with long dark hair duck into the trees. "There!" He yelled and took off after the shadow.

Hikawa hid just beyond the tree line. She'd had to hide her bow after only defeating one Hollow because the shinigami showed up. She chose to hide in the trees rather than stand out in the open. She hated hiding her true self and she hating having to depend on everyone else. However, years ago, Urahara had told her that her father had asked him to keep her safe and secret. He'd said it with his dying breath, even. She respected those wishes then and she was trying as hard as she could to respect them now. However, she was finding it more and more difficult as the years passed.

She tried to get Ishida's attention but he couldn't hear her. Neither could anyone else. They were all busy with the Hollow. Every once in a while she would catch a glimpse of someone's Zanpakutou glinting in the setting sun.

"Lookout!" A man's voice yelled just before Hikawa felt his strong arms wrap around her from behind. He lifted her, using Shunpo to move both of them safely away as a Menos' cero burned through the trees she's been standing under. She couldn't see who the shinigami was but she saw two double scythes crossed in front of her. The shinigami stopped and released her, turning around to leap back into action. Hikawa only saw him in a blur when she regained her senses. She hadn't recognized his voice and she stood confused.

"Hikawa are you alright?" Yumichika appeared in front of her. His Zanpakutou was in his hand pointed at the ground. A worried expression on his face.

"Huh?" She blinked a few times before she realized what he had said. "Oh, yes, I'm fine." She nodded tucking her hair behind her ear. "When um…when did you get here?"

Yumichika looked at her in shock. " You almost get hit by a cero and _that's _ what you think to say?" He sheathed his katana.

Hikawa shrugged. "It's fine."

Not knowing what else to say, Yumichika pulled her to him and put his arms around her. Hikawa's arms moved up in front of her and were now pressed between their bodies on his chest. His hand moved to the back of her head and gently pressed her forehead to his shoulder. Hikawa blushed feeling very small next to him.

"Please, be more careful." Yumichika said quietly. "I never imagined that I would fall for a human but now that I have," He lifted her face up to look at him. " I find myself concerned with someone other than myself."

"I'm sorry." Hikawa said.

"Don't be. I care about you. There's nothing wrong with that."

Hikawa blushed again and ducked her head. She bit her lower lip in thought.

"Come, let's get you somewhere safe." Yumichika said.

"Oh. Okay." Hikawa responded, not looking up.

Yumichika nodded and turns, swinger her onto his back. "Hold on." He waited to feel Hikawa's hands on his shoulders before he took off. Yoruichi appeared beside them and motioned for Yumichika to follow her. He nodded and turned in the direction she indicated. Hikawa recognized the area they entered as her neighborhood. She watched as they neared her home. She'd only moved back into it six years ago. Urahara helped her fix her house to hid her reitsu just like at the shop.

Yoruichi stopped on the front porch followed by Yumichika. Hikawa helped herself down and stood facing them.  
"Yoruichi-san , why did you bring me here?" Hikawa asked.

Yoruichi put one hand on her hip before answering. "The concentrated amount of Hollow was just too dangerous for you with all the shinigami fighting. You should be safe here."

Hikawa sighed and nodded. She understood what Yoruichi couldn't say in front of Yumichika. She reached inside her pocket for the house keys. Yoruichi slapped Yumichika on the back.

"Stay with her." The female shinigami said then disappeared off the porch.

Hikawa sighed again. "Come on in, then, Yumichika-san." She opened the door and stepped inside.

Yumichika didn't hear her. He stared up at the three story house in amazement. The front door was guarded by two vine-wrapped, white columns. The house stood out among others not just because of its size but because it was American styled in nature. It was white all around except for the vines climbing the east side wall.

"Yumichika-san, are you coming in or are you going to stay out there?" Hikawa stood just inside the door, waiting.

Yumichika jumped and looked at her sheepishly. "Sorry, I was just…"

Hikawa nodded. "I know. Everyone is surprised by it. Not many three-storied, American-styled houses in Japan." She stepped back and gestured for him to enter.

Yumichika walked inside looking about him in awe. He's been inside a human's house before but Hikawa's was certainly different. Everything was pristine, in perfect condition as if the house wasn't lived in at al. The living room walls were sage green with white moldings around the doors and along the floor. The mantle was also white and lined with fake ivy along the top. The two couches were dark brown suede divided by a glass-top, oak coffee table.

The shinigami handed Hikawa his katana as per her request and she laid it on the coffee table. "Welcome to my home." Hikawa plopped down on one of the couches and tucked her feet under her. "Go ahead and have a seat, Yumichika-san. No use just standing around."

"I'm sorry…your house is beautiful." Yumichika said taking a seat on the other end of the couch. " I didn't expect it to look quite like this."

Hikawa nodded. "As I said, everyone is surprised the first time. I don't like to brag about my inheritance."  
"Inheritance?" Yumichika asked.

Mmmhmm." Hikawa responded. "My parents left behind a fortune, the company and this house when they died. All of it was left to me."

"I didn't know. I apologize for asking." Yumichika said.

"Don't worry about it. It's not your fault." Hikawa smiled.

Yumichika nodded silently. Hikawa was turning out like him. Her parents were gone and she had a best friend she could count on. Just like him. Yet, she smiled. Even when speaking of her loss, she smiled. She was strong, beautiful and intelligent. Yumichika was surprised to find himself falling for her. He'd never felt like that before. At least as far as he could remember. After a few minutes, Yumichika felt Hikawa's arm hit the couch beside him. He turned, startled and looked at her. _She's fallen asleep._ He thought to himself.

Yumichika stood from the couch and picked up a blanket, laying it over her gently. He left his Zanpakutou on the table and started exploring the living room. Photographs lined the mantle above the fireplace. Yumichika moved closer and looked at them. Most of them were of a young black haired girl. Yumichika guessed it was Hikawa as a small child. She was smiling and laughing with her parents at the park. Hikawa's father appeared Japanese but her mother was blonde and blue eyed. Yumichika looked at each photo on the mantle. Her parents ceased to be in them when she reached age 10. She seemed sad even though she was smiling in them. Urahara Kisuke appeared beside her in one of the latter photos along with Yoruichi and Tessai.

"Very interesting." Yumichika said to himself. He moved away from the mantle and to the bookshelf. Most of the books looked like they belonged to a university professor. He scrunched his nose at the high level math books. He was an intelligent man but he had a hard time comprehending what the books covered. "Very interesting, indeed."

The shinigami abandoned the bookshelf and examined the little items around the room. Vases, pictures, and other figurines stood about the room. One vase had several cracks in it and looked like it had been glued back together. A small paper sat next to it. "Fixed by Keigo." Yumichika read. He chuckled. "It was probably broken by Keigo first. Obnoxious kid." He shook his head, one hand on his hip. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see Hikawa looking at him. She blushed catching his eye and looked down.

"S-sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

Yumichika smiled. "Don't apologize, it's quite alright. I don't mind it at all."

Hikawa nodded minutely and bit her lip. She looked back up at him. "Keigo didn't break it," she said. "I did."

Yumichika looked at her a moment. "_You_ broke the vase? Forgive me but you seem far too…put together to do something like that."

Hikawa nodded again. " I was in a moment of distress. Luckily that vase was the only casualty."

Yumichika nodded once in understanding. He didn't ask her why or what the problem had been. He thought it best to let the subject drop. Hikawa hugged herself then stood up. She turned and smiled at the shinigami.

"I apologize if I have bored you. I'm not much f an entertainer."

Yumichika sighed. "You seem to apologize for quite a lot of things when you really don't need to. It's fine, Hikawa, really it is." He took her hand and pulled her toward the back of the house. "Please if you feel that way, show me your garden. I noticed it as we approached the property earlier."

"You did? Oh…s-sure." Hikawa blushed. "I can show you." She took the lead and guided Yumichika through the kitchen and out the back door. The entire yard was filled with roses of all shapes and sizes, species and colors. Hikawa lead him along the winding path describing each individual rose bush in turn. Yumichika marveled at the vast amount of colors and types of roses. Some even bore two or more colors within the same bud.

"But my most prized and precious roses are these." Hikawa stopped in the center of the garden. The shinigami stared. He'd never seen a rose such as the one he faced now.

"But they are _black_." Yumichika stated confused.

"Not quite, a very deep purple. It is impossible to breed a truly black rose." Hikawa smiled. "I worked hard to get these to this shade and they are precious to me. They are extremely rare and hard to find."

"Like you." Yumichika said.

Hikawa's breath caught in her throat. "W-what?"

"I think you are rare. I've never met anyone quite like you."

"Oh. Thank you." Hikawa blushed, a faint smile played across her lips.

Yumichika nodded and reached out to touch one of the buds. He was surprised by the velvety soft texture that brushed his fingertips.

"You can pick one if you'd like." Hikawa said from behind him.

"Thank you. I think I will. I should like to treasure it. Yumichika moved his hand down the stem to pluck the rose from its bush. A sharp, hidden thorn bit into his palm. "Ah!" Yumichika jerked his hand back in surprise and looked at the new bleeding wound.

"Oh dear. Roses do have thorns. Here let me see it." Hikawa took his hand in hers and examined it. "You seem to have gotten yourself pretty good. Wait here. I'll go and get the first aid kit."

"I'm terribly sorry for this." Yumichika said. "How careless of me."

Hikawa smiled. "It's quite alright. It couldn't be helped. I will return shortly." She turned and headed for the door.

Yumichika watches her as she disappeared within the house. Once she was one he looked back at his injured hand. The cut seemed to go deeper than he originally thought. He chided himself for his carelessness. "How unbeautiful of me to be caught in such a situation."

"Your situation is about to worsen, shinigami."

Yumichika spun around to face the source of the new, sinister voice behind him. He never felt the man approach and was startled to see him standing there. The Arrancar's reitsu flared violently, the force weighed heavily upon Yumichika's body. He struggled to stay standing.

"Who are you?" Yumichika managed to ask.

The Arrancar smirked. "All in due time, 11th squad fifth seat Ayasegawa. But for now you must come with me."

Yumichika shook his head. "I don't know how you know me but I must decline."

"It wasn't an invitation." The Arrancar took one sonido step towards the shinigami.  
Yumichika's eyes widen and he reached for his Zanpakutou grasping only air. "Shimatta!" He yelled in surprise.

The Arrancar laughed and another step brought him face to face with the shinigami. Before Yumichika could react the Arrancar's long fingers wrapped around his throat and slammed him hard into the house's brick wall.

"Ack!" Yumichika exclaimed grimacing. He grasped the Arrancar's wrist with both hands and tried to free himself. He was quickly running out of air, struggling against the ache in the back of his head propelling him towards unconsciousness.

"Yumichika!" Hikawa yelled, running outside.

"No…Hikawa…stay away…chk!"

The Arrancar tightened his hold around the shinigami's throat. Yumichika strained for breath, glaring at his attacker. "Goodnight, shinigami." The Arrancar pulled Yumichika from the wall then slammed his head back into it again. Yumichika's hands dropped to his sides and his head lolled sideways.

Hikawa screamed. "Yumichika! Let him go!" She ran toward the two men.

"Careful, Quincy girl, you wouldn't want to harm him now would you?" The Arrancar flung Yumichika's limp body over his shoulder and turned. "You've grown since I last saw you, Takisaki Hikawa."

Hikawa stopped dead in her tracks, unable to move further. He breath caught in her throat and she stared in horror at the Arrancar. "You…" She breathed.

"Until we meet again." The Arrancar disappeared taking Yumichika with him.

Hikawa stood unable to move. Unable to fully comprehend what she had just seen. _Who_ she had just seen. "No…it can't be." She whispered. She never thought she'd see that man again in her life. And yet there he had been…and he'd taken Yumichika. She began shaking and dropped to the ground as the realization struck her. She had failed to save him because she hesitated. Hikawa noticed something laying on the ground and picked it up. A small red feather lay in her open palm. "Yumichika…" She said to herself closing her fingers around it as another presence entered her garden.

"Hikawa are you alright? Where's the shinigami?" Ishida looked around at the damaged garden.

"He's gone." Hikawa answered quietly.

"What? He left you here all alone? What if something happened to you? I'll kill him when I find him!" Ishida clenched his fist in anger.

Hikawa jumped up still clutching the feather in her hand. "He didn't leave, Ishida!" She yelled. "Yumichika was _taken_! I've got to help him!" Hikawa turned and ran inside the house.

"Hikawa, wait! Where are you going?" Ishida yelled chasing after her.

"Urahara's." Hikawa stopped and picked up Yumichika's Zanpakutou, lashing it to her waist. "He'll be able to help us." She disappeared out the front door, moving at a pace no human could perceive.


	5. Chapter 5

Urahara sat cross-egged tapping his fan against his chin. The two Quincy sat across the small table from him. Ishida's eyes closed in contemplation. Hikawa bit her lip nervously waiting for the shopkeeper to give her a response.

"Hikawa, are you certain?" The former 12th squad captain asked almost skeptical.

"Yes! I could never forget that man's face." Hikawa said again for the third time. "It's really him, Urahara-san."

"So the man formerly known as Francis Charles is an arrancar." Urahara shook his head. " I had no idea he's even died. I see why you were so shocked to see him. This is very troubling news."

"See? I told you it was bad." Hikawa sat back down . "I know why he'd go after me, to finish what he started over 10 years ago. And the Hollow appearances make sense now. But…why would he kidnap a shinigami of all people? Why Yumichika-sama?"

"My best guess is because he was with you and unarmed. I doubt he would've been bothered with otherwise." Urahara said.

"But this whole time I've been the target. It just doesn't make sense to me." Hikawa responded. "He's still after revenge…"

Ishida looked at her. "You never did explain to me why your parents were murdered."

Hikawa sighed holding her face in her hands. "Francis Charles used to work for my family's company. When he lost his job he blamed my father…then later he blamed the loss of his family on my father as well." Hikawa sat up straight and looked at Ishida. "He though it only fair to take what he thought my father took from him. Although…things didn't go according to plan…obviously." She gestured to herself.

"So now he's back and an arrancar no less." Ishida adjusted his glasses then crossed his arms. "How does that even happen?"

Urahara remained silent, deep in thought. Yoruichi sat beside him in her human form, one elbow on her knee, her chin resting in her hand.

"Things have been a little off in Soul Society as of late." Yoruichi said. "Apparently there has been a disturbance in the Rukongai."

Urahara nodded absently. "I believe that this may be the cause. Rumors have gone around that an arrancar had been created to hunt a human. Until now we didn't know if these were true." Urahara looked at Hikawa.

Hikawa nodded silently. Yumichika's small red feather still sat in her hand. She looked at it a moment, laying torn in her palm, then she closed her fingers gently around it. She looked up, a look of determination on her small face. "Urahara, I think it's time the world knew there was another Quincy."

Ishida jerked his head towards her. "Hikawa are you insane? You can't be serious!"

Hikawa pressed her fists into her legs. "Ishida-"

"You can't just go out and say, 'Hey look! Another Quincy!' I won't let you-"

"ISHIDA!" Hikawa yelled.

Everyone in the room stared at Hikawa shocked at her outburst. Ishida's mouth stayed open, frozen mid-sentence. Hikawa looked at him then down at her lap and spoke quietly.

"I am not asking for permission. Ishida I can't hide anymore. What's the point? An arrancar knows I'm a Quincy. Therefore Aizen knows and it's only a matter of time before others know." Hikawa looked up at Urahara. "I know my father wanted it a secret and I understand it was for my own protection but…it's just not possible anymore."

Urahara nodded. " I knew you would say that." The shopkeeper snapped his fan shut and stood up moving to a cupboard. Hikawa tilted her head to one side confused at his actions. Urahara rummaged around in the cupboard before pulling something out. He turned around and walked back carrying a box wrapped in brown paper and string. He set it down in front of her and tapped it with his fan. "If you go to fight him, I want you to take this."

Hikawa looked at the box and carefully opened it. Her eyes lit up slightly and she looked up at him. "This is…"

Urahara nodded. "A Quincy uniform. _Your_ uniform, my young Quincy." He smiled warmly at him. "Go get 'em Quincy girl."

Hikawa nodded. "Right!" She stood up and smiled. "I'll make sure Francis Charles never comes back and I will save Yumichika-sama."

Urahara nodded. "Good. Go get changed. We'll locate him."

Hikawa picked up the box. "Thank you." Yoruichi sled the door open and Hikawa disappeared through it.

Urahara looked at the remaining Quincy. "I want you to go with her. It's not safe for her alone."

Ishida nodded. "Right. I didn't plan on being left behind." The high school archer moved to the front door and turned. "Don't let her leave without me." He stepped out and disappeared.

Urahara opened his fan again, moving it back and forth. Yoruichi stood and motioned with her thumb. "I'll go to Soul Society and find out anything else I can."

Urahara nodded. "Okay, thank you. Hurry back."

Yoruichi smirked. "Always do, Kisuke." She flicked her hand towards him before pouncing out the door.

Yumichika's head throbbed as he slowly regained consciousness. His perfect hair was matted with dried blood from his injury. He tried to move a shaky hand to his head but found it wouldn't move. He tried opening his eyes to see what deterred him but it hurt too much to do so. He felt the ground beneath him was smooth, hard, and cold. He assumed it was a cell of some kind. Once again, Yumichika tried opening his eyes and managed to blink them open seeing a gray stone ceiling above him. He groaned quietly and heard a rustle beside him.

"Who's there?" He croaked out groaning again.

"You shouldn't speak just yet…you need to rest." An older man's voice spoke gently to him.

Yumichika grimaced as he turned his head to see the stranger. "Who, are you?" He asked. His voice slightly more clear.

A man in his early thirties sat on a stool beside him. He wrung a small white cloth out in a bowl of water and changed it with one on the shinigami's forehead. "How are you feeling, sir?" The man asked.

"Do I know you?" Yumichika asked. He seemed to slightly recognize the man in front of him.

The man shook his head. "I've never met you before sir. I don't see many shinigami in the Rukongai."

Yumichika's eyes widened slightly. "Rukongai…then you are a soul?" Yumichika tried to sit up but the man gently pressed him back down.

"Please rest. That wound on your head is still bleeding slightly." The man's face turned to worry. "May I ask…what happened to you?"

Yumichika closed his eyes trying to remember. "I was…in the garden when this…arrancar showed up and attacked me…" Yumichika's eyes flew open and he sat straight upright. "Hikawa! Where is she?" His head swam and he swayed dizzily. "A-ah…mgh…."

"Careful!" The man caught him gently and laid him back down. "I didn't mean to get you worked up."

Yumichika shook his head. "No…where's Hikawa? Is she alright?"

"She's not here if that's what you mean." The man looked at the shinigami. His black hair short cut and swept to the right side. His gray eyes hid behind a thin pair of silver framed glasses. He looked at Yumichika worriedly. "May I ask…what is this 'Hikawa's surname?"

Yumichika looked at him. "Takisaki…why?"

The man stood up and pointed a finger at him. "I knew it! You were making moves on my daughter!"

Yumichika blinked at him stunned. "You're…daughter?"

"What, you like how she looks? You wanting some action? Huh, is that why you were at her place?"

Yumichika shook his head. "No, honestly. Well…I think she's beautiful but…I wouldn't do anything I swear. Urahara would skin me alive!"

The man stopped a moment and smirked. "I knew I could trust that shinigami."

Yumichika looked at him confused. _What a strange man. Is he really Hikawa's father?_

"Just so you know. You hurt my little girl and I'll make sure you never draw a Zanpakutou again. Got it?"

"Y-yes sir." Yumichika nodded wide-eyed.

"Good." The man smiled and extended his hand. "Name's Takisaki Renkan." He looked at Yumichika's hands then slowly withdrew his. "I apologize. I forgot you were…restrained."

Yumichika looked down at his own hands and realized for the first time that they where lashed to each other so he couldn't use kidou or handle anything with his hands. He lifted them towards Renkan. The man shook his head. "I've tried…I can't get it off. I apologize."

Yumichika nodded. "I understand." His face drained. "My beautiful face!" He moved to the mirror. "I look like a nightmare! What's happened to me?" Yumichika looked at himself from all angles.

Renkan slapped a hand to his forehead. "What an idiotic man."

Yumichika didn't hear him amidst his ranting to the mirror.

Renkan looked at him. "Oi, focus on the more important matters, shinigami! Why are you even here in the first place?"

Yumichika stopped and turned facing him. "I have no idea…now that I think about it…I don't understand it…"

Renkan arched a brow confused. "You have no idea why an arrancar brought you here?" He sighed. "And here I thought I'd be getting some answers. Alright then answer me this. Why were you with Hikawa?" The man folded his arms across his chest and waited for an answer.

Yumichika opened his mouth to answer but another voice interrupted him.

"Yes, do tell us, shinigami, why you were with that girl." The arrancar stood before them with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want here?" Renkan's kind face turned to one of anger.

The arrancar looked at him and smiled darkly. "I want to finish my revenge. I lost my job and my family because of you. You will receive the same."

Renkan looked at him open-mouthed. "You can't be that man. It's not possible."

"Oh but it is possible. You see Lord Aizen wanted some time so he allowed me to become an Arrancar in order to cause chaos in your precious little Soul Society and Karakura town." He laughed. "It was only too easy getting the shinigami all riled up and heading towards Karakura. It was laughable how they reacted!"

Yumichika moved towards him. "You disgust me. You're low tactics have no form."

"Ch. I don't need your approval, shinigami waste. You'll die right along with Renkan here soon enough. And," he smiled again. "Along with the little miss Takisaki Hikawa."

Renkan lurched forward. "You touch my daughter again and I'll kill you!"

"Hardly. You don't stand a chance against me. She's on her way. I can sense her increased reitsu. My how she's grown. If I didn't want her dead I might…I'll leave it at that. Goodbye gentlemen. I'll be back for you shortly."

Renkan hit the bars shaking them with all his strength. "You coward! You get back here!"

Yumichika scowled. He tried freeing his hands but the device holding him wouldn't budge at all. "Such a hideous man that was." He said. Yumichika sat down on the bed, his hands between his legs. His head still throbbed and he was having a hard time thinking straight. "Bah! How could I have been so stupid? I should've sensed him coming and not been taken off guard." He leaned forward supporting his head on his hands.

Renkan collapsed on the other bed holding his face in his hands. "Ten years…ten years since that man ruined our lives…and he isn't finished yet…" He looked up at Yumichika. "Tell me…how is she?"

Yumichika looked at the older man surprised. "Beautiful." He saw the man's face change and quickly added. "She's doing well, sir. She's well. Living a perfectly normal life except she's friends with a Quincy."

Renkan looked him. "A Quincy? Ryuuken's boy?"

Yumichika nodded. "He's the only Quincy. Ugly creatures."

Renkan narrowed his eyes and cleared his throat restraining himself. "I see…" _So no one knows she's a Quincy. Thank goodness. _"I apologize for your involvement in my affairs. I don't understand why you were brought here."

Yumichika nodded. "I was in charge of taking care of Hikawa. There have been increasing Hollow appearances all around where she was. Urahara believed that she was the target of them. It appears he was right."

Renkan stood up again and paced the small cell. "He's definitely caused a ruckus hasn't he?"

Yumichika nodded his agreement. He lay back on the bed, wincing as his head made contact. He stared up at the ceiling trying to think things through his head. He wondered where the cell he and Renkan were in even was. He couldn't feel any outside reitsu and couldn't tell if they were in Soul Society, Hueco Mundo or even on the mortal plane. All he could feel was the reitsu of the man in the room with him. He turned his head and watched Renkan pace. His hand to his chin in deep thought.

Both men sat in silence for what seemed forever. Each pondering on their predicament and about the people on the outside of their cell. Neither spoke to the other but shared a look now and again. Yumichika's head slowly ceased it's throbbing but his arms and hands ached from being held in a single position for hours on end. He shifted as much as he could, trying to relieve the ache but nothing worked. The shinigami sighed closing his eyes again wishing to sleep then wake up back in the squad 11 barracks or at Urahara's shop. Anywhere but the hideous place I which he was imprisoned.

Renkan watched him with a father's interest. He seemed harmless enough but he was a shinigami a very vain one at that. And that was the trouble. Normally he wouldn't have a problem with it but this particular shinigami obviously disliked Quincy. He knew the troubles between the two races and he knew they were hard in breaking. This whole situation was a time bomb ticking away to an explosion. Quincy, Shinigami, Souls, and Hollow all mixed into one. It wasn't going to end pretty but…so long as Hikawa survived, Renkan didn't care. She just had to survive.

Both men looked up hearing noises down the hall from their cell. Renkan stood and moves closer to Yumichika, standing in front of him even. Yumichika looked at him a bit surprised and perturbed. "I don't need your protection, sir. I am a member of squad 11."

"You could be the captain of squad 11 for all I care. Just shut up and stay there."

Yumichika blinked shocked. He'd never had a simple soul speak to him that way. He stood to argue but shut his mouth again as four fraccion approached the cell. One carried a bag with ropes and chains spilling from the top on his back.

_This doesn't look good._ Yumichika thought to himself.

Without a word the cell door was opened and the fraccion filed into the cell and took their prisoners by the arms. Both Renkan and Yumichika struggled but found it useless as they were dragged from the cell outside.

"Get you ugly hand off me!" Yumichika yelled angrily. The two fraccion holding him didn't say a word but kept their grip firm. Renkan was dragged ahead of him also yelling to be released. The two were forced down a narrows walkway that shifted downhill to a flat plane. Two sets of parallel beams stood in the ground. Metal rings were attached to the top and bottom of each beam. The arrancar stood near the edge of the cliff side staring out over Karakura town. He turned hearing the scuffle behind him and smiled darkly. "Welcome to your final resting place gentlemen. Enjoy the view while you can." He chuckled.

One fraccion from each pair shifted to hold their captives while the others moved to begin preparing the beams for holding them. One set his bag on the ground and pulled out chains setting them on the ground next to him. The other pulled the ropes and moved towards Renkan.

"Stay away from me! No, don't put that on me!" Renkan yelled struggling harder as the fraccion began tying ends of the ropes to his wrists and ankles. The second fraccion moved to help him while a third held the prisoner still.

"Renkan, this is so unlike you. Before I killed you, you would suffer in silence." The Arrancar smirked. "Yet now you yell and scream. It's really quite the difference."

Renkan clamped his mouth shut and glared daggers at the Arrancar before him. The former Francis Charles laughed shaking his head. "Hurry and get them strung up. She should be on her way soon and I'd hate to keep her waiting."

The fraccion nodded and three of them moved Renkan between two beams and attached the other ends of the ropes to the rings making him stand in a sort of X shape. He pulled on his binds but they wouldn't budge a bit and he continued to glare angrily at the Arrancar as the fraccion shifted their attention onto Yumichika.

The shinigami struggled finding it harder since his wrists were already bound together. "Don't touch me! You're soiling my beauty! Gah! Stop it!" Two fraccion held him between them as chains were attached to his wrists and ankles. His wrists were freed from each other and Yumichika was dragged to the other set of poles. He flailed as best he could but his struggling did him no good. Within a minute he was secured between the poles his arms and legs spread in an X just like Renkan.

The Arrancar circled them slowly drawing his Zanpakutou. He let the blade slide across Renkan's cheek drawing a thin line of blood. Renkan grimaced but otherwise uttered not a word. The Arrancar chuckled and moved to Yumichika sliding the blade across his chest quickly, separating the kimono he wore exposing him and the new wound.

Yumichika cringed. "You've ruined my flawless skin!"

The Arrancar chuckled and moved behind him, sliding the blade down in front of his throat. "I'll do more than that to you, shinigami. The moment Takisaki Hikawa arrives," he leaned into his ear and whispered. "I will kill you right before her eyes."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So sorry this has taken so long! I've gotten really busy with work and sewing commissions and things that I haven't had the proper time to work on this. I apologize profusely! This is not the end but it's almost there. One more chapter I think. Please leave feedback and let me know what you think and what I could maybe do to make this better. Thank you for reading~ 3**

* * *

Hikawa raced through the trees as fast as she could, Ishida close behind her. She hadn't needed to wait until Urahara and Yoruichi gave her information. The sudden flare in shinigami reitsu no doubt belonged to Yumichika. She knew who was waiting for her but she didn't care. She wasn't going to let anyone else be hurt in her stead. Something confused her, however. There was another reitsu she recognized. The memory was faint but she had felt that reitsu before.

Ishida remained silent as he followed after her. Why she cared so much for a shinigami he didn't know. Nevertheless he wasn't about to let her go up against an arrancar on her own. He felt an ominous feeling settle over and around him. Something wasn't right and it was eating at his conscience. He looked up at the mountain looming ahead. Dark clouds swirled, Hollow energy moved in bursts of electricity. Ishida sped up hoping to catch Hikawa before she reached the mountain ledge. She wasn't thinking straight and they both were speeding into an obvious trap.

"Hikawa please stop to think a moment!" Ishida managed to grasp her arm, coaxing her to a stop.  
"Ishida, le go! We don't have the time for this." Hikawa scowled. "Yumichika's reitsu keeps flaring, meaning whatever is going on up there is harming him! And that other reitsu…I have to find out who it is!"

Ishida shook his head and maintained his grip on her arm. "just listen a moment Hikawa. We're headed straight for a trap. We need to be smart about this. The arrancar or Francis Charles, or whatever you want to call him knows you're coming. We may as well try to get an edge." He looked at Yumichika's Zanpakutou attached to Hikawa's hip. "Can you use that?"

Hikawa laid her hand on the hilt, shaking her head. "No, not as a Zanpakutou. But I _can_ use it as a katana. Quincy are not expected to wield a sword. That's why my father taught me."

Ishida thought for a moment, watching her. He shook his head. "Regardless, you can't just rush in. Be smart, Hikawa."

She sighed and nodded slowly. "Okay…what do you suggest?"

Ishida straightened, standing taller. "At the very least, let me go in first? I've more experience and everyone already knows I'm a Quincy."

"Ishida I-"

"Please, Hikawa." Ishida's eyes changed, flickering desperation. Hikawa blinked, suddenly flooded with understanding. She nodded chewing her lower lip.

"I'll let you lead but…I can't stand by and watch the fight. I won't hold to the sideline."

Ishida relaxed ever so slightly. "Thank you."

Both Quincy felt a large flare in reitsu and turned up the mountain.

"Yumichika." Hikawa said. The Zanpakutou at her side seemed to call to its master.

"Let's go." Ishida said taking off up the mountain. Hikawa stepped off after him, on hand grasping the hilt.

* * *

Yumichika's chest heaved in pained breaths. His legs shook and he only maintained his balance due to the restraints binding him upright. Blood oozed from a large gash across his torso and his throat burned from the metallic taste of the crimson liquid.

Renkan slumped against his restraints, not having the strength to continue fighting the torture being pressed up him. He knew Hikawa was coming but he couldn't do anything to save her now….his powers and abilities were gone…lost when he died. Though he wished desperately that she wouldn't come…he knew…that she would. She was just like her mother in every respect.

The arrancar turned once around them again, watching their energy fade and flicker with consciousness. He smirked as Yumichika once again raised his head to glare at him. He had to admit that the shinigami had courage but it didn't matter. Courage couldn't save him. He could feel the young Quincy's reitsu however faint it was. He knew where she was…and that she'd brought someone with her.

"It seems that your daughter has brought a friend along, Renkan." The Arrancar turned and grinned. "You don't suppose it's a good idea? I'll only kill him too, saving her for last of course."

Renkan shakily raised his head. "Don't…leave her alone. Just leave her alone…"

The arrancar regarded him a moment then looked to Yumichika. "Have you anything to say, shinigami?"

Yumichika remained silent, refusing to speak to the hideous creature before him. He concentrated on the reitsu coming towards him. Praying that she'd make it out unscathed. He hated that she had to come for him. It wasn't natural for her to have to save him.

The arrancar paced again, dragging his bloodstained blade in the dirt, leaving swirls of crimson within the dust. He smiled, sensing the Quincy's arrival seconds before they appeared at the edge of the ledge. The boy stood in front of Hikawa, seeming to have carried her there.

"Don't draw your bow unless necessary, Hikawa." Ishida whispered.

Hikawa nodded laying her hand on Yumichika's Zanpakutou. "I know, Ishida. Let's end this then."

"Ah! Hikawa, you've come. I just knew you would. Look what I've strung up for you!" He waved his hand and the fraccion moved, allowing Yumichika to reach her eyes. The girl started forward but stopped.

"Yumichika! What have you done to him?" She yelled. Her hand tightened on the hilt pulling the blade partially from its sheath. "Why? Why did you take him and torture him like this?"

The arrancar moved forward his dark grin widening. "Because small one, I can."

Ishida stepped between Hikawa and the advancing arrancar. His bow fully extended and an arrow poised to fly. The arrancar smirked regarding him. "So you've brought your little knight with you? He's hardly worth my time."

"Don't toss me off just yet." Ishida said. "I will not let you harm Hikawa and that includes harming those she chooses to care about, regardless of if I like it or not."

The arrancar laughed, tossing his head back. Ishida scowled at him and let lose his arrow. The Arrancar's katana seemed to move on its own and deflect the arrow, sending it into the stratosphere. He leaned his head back down and looked at Ishida. "You left more to be desired lowly Quincy." He leaped forward charging towards Ishida and Hikawa. Ishida grabbed Hikawa's waist and lifted her in his Hirenyaku and moved to a new location, near Yumichika.

"Hikawa! Get out of here!" Yumichika yelled best he could. She shook her head without saying a word and drew his katana from her waist. She swung down hard, slicing through his restraints on one side of his body.

Ishida focused solely on keeping the Arrancar away while she worked. He flew his arrows as fast and as concentrated as he could. He knew he wasn't a good match for this Arrancar but all he needed was to buy a little time. He dodged left and right as the Arrancar swung towards him. Both stirring up the dirt around them.

"Yumichika, you've got to get out here. Can you shunpo?" Hikawa asked releasing him completely. The shinigami shook his head and looked at her.

"Hikawa, leave this place. Run as fast and as far as you can!"

"I can't! It'll never be over if I do!"

"Hikawa!" Ishida yelled. "Behind you!"

Hikawa turned just as the Arrancar started to swing his blade towards her. She defensively pulled her katana hand up, clanging the two blades together and stumbled backwards from the force of the collision. Her arms strained against the strength of the Arrancar. She kept her footing and threw her weight against the blade pushing him away. She saw Yumichika struggling to stand out of the corner of her eye.

"Ishida, help him!" She yelled dodging another attack.

Ishida hesitated a moment then moved to Yumichika's side. He bent to help the shinigami and a blade slid between them. Ishida froze a moment, the blade touching his neck. One of the fraccion smirked down at him. "I can't let you ruin my master's plan, Quincy." He pushed the blade tighter against Ishida's throat. "Stand," he commanded.

Ishida clenched his fists and slowly stood. His eyes flicked to Yumichika then back to the fraccion kicked him in the stomach. Yumichika coughed, blood hitting the ground, and collapsed all his strength leaving him.

"Kicking a man while he is down. You are very dishonorable." Ishida muttered.

The fraccion chuckled turning his gaze on Ishida. "I don't need your approval boy." He spat. "You're nothing but an insignificant pawn in this game. And without this you are less than nothing." The fraccion snatched Ishida's Quincy cross from his wrist.

"No! Give that back!" Ishida shouted, attempting to grab it again. The fraccion kept his blade to the Quincy's throat and held the cross away from him.

"You are useless." The fraccion said moving his katana and jammed the hilt into Ishida's chest.

"Ngh…" Ishida grunted, the air rushed from his lungs as he fell to his hands and knees. His body switched into panic mode as his lungs tried desperately to draw air back in. He remained on the ground next to Yumichika. His breathing regulated and he clenched the dirt beneath him in his fists. Without his cross he was merely a powerless human.

Angry, he looked towards the sounds of metal striking metal. Hikawa was still trying to fend off the attacking Arrancar. His attacks were swift and direct, never giving her a change to strike back.

"You aren't meant to wield a Zanpakutou, Quincy girl." The Arrancar smirked. "it doesn't feel right in your hands does it? IT's soul fighting yours. You don't' stand a chance."  
Hikawa remained silent defending herself. She'd felt the distressed levels of reitsu of both Ishida and Yumichika. As long as she could sense tm, they were alive. She needed to focus on fighting her opponent. She tightened her grip on the hilt and set her stance, striking hard against the Arrancar.

_I've got to get away from the cliff edge. _She thought. As soon as the Arrancar's blade left hers, she stepped into a quick Hirenyaku, moving away from him. She barely had time to tough ground before the second blade struck hers again.

At the edge of her vision she caught sight of a man still restrained between two posts. His head was down but she recognized something about him. She had to step to the side to avoid an attack and lost sight of him before she had a chance to figure it out.

"Do you know who that is, Hikawa?" The Arrancar asked stopping for a moment.

Hikawa shook her head, holding the katana up. "No, I don't," she said. She kept her vision on the Arrancar in front of her.

"I'm sure you do. It's been a long time since you've seen him but…one look and you'll know."

"What are you talking about?" Hikawa said. She flicked her eyes towards the man then back again.

The Arrancar smirked again and watched her. "Just wait, he's waking up. Renkan! Look who's here."

"Ren…kan…." Hikawa whispered. The name caught in her throat and she dared to look at the man.

Renkan slowly shook his head and lifted it to look at the Arrancar. His face was bloodied and dirty but he was still recognizable. His voice cracked as he spoke softly.

"Hikawa." He said almost in disbelief.

The Arrancar's deep laugh echoed over the mountain. "Welcome to the family reunion!"

Hikawa turned back to the Arrancar. "Why? Why did you bring him here?"

"Because…I'm going to kill him for good this time."

"NO!" Hikawa said moving to strike at the Arrancar.

"Hikawa don't!" Renkan yelled.

Startled by his voice, Hikawa hesitated, missing her block. Blood hit the ground as the Arrancar's katana slid into her abdomen.

"HIKAWA!" Renkan yelled.

Ishida's face drained. "No…" He whispered. "S-she can't…" He looked down at Yumichika laying unconscious at his feet.

Hikawa staggered only a moment before her body fell to the ground, stirring up the dust. A pool of blood formed around where she lay. The Arrancar withdrew his weapon from her body and let her own blood drip onto her face.

"I told you, you had no chance with me, Quincy." He flicked the remaining blood from his katana and turned towards Ishida and Yumichika. "One has been taken care of. Now…for the rest. Pay attention, Renkan." He started walking towards them. "Hm….who first? The Quincy or the Shinigami? Which do you think, Renkan?"

Renkan stared at Hikawa laying in her own blood. His face changed from horror to rage and he jerked his head towards the Arrancar.

"Leave them out of this! You've done enough!" He screamed, jerking violently against his binds. "You've already killed my family!"

The Arrancar laughed. "Yes, I have. But I'm not done yet. If I get rid of this boy here, the Quincy will be gone." He turned towards Ishida and moved forwards.

Ishida stared at him but couldn't bring himself to move from Yumichika's side. Though he was a shinigami, he was defenseless. He stood his ground, fists clenched at his sides. "I won't let you wipe out the proud Quincy race!"

The Arrancar ignored him and kept moving towards him. "Very smart, Quincy. Not running will only make your death more quick. You can't escape me. Not without your cross. I'll kill you first." He flash stepped and was instantly inches from Ishida's face. He seized the Quincy's collar and pulled him up to his face. Ishida gripped the Arrancar's arm as he feet left the ground.

"Ngh…mgh." Ishida grunted glaring into the Arrancar's face. "You…can't win…"

"I've already won." The Arrancar sneered and flung Ishida at the cliff wall. The Quincy hit the wall hard and fell to the ground, a large gash across his forehead. Still conscious, Ishida leaned heavily against the wall and tried to stand again.

The Arrancar kicked Yumichika, rolling him over and raised his katana to spear it through his chest. "Sayonara shinigami." He raised the katana higher then suddenly it was gone from his hands, a blur of blue light flashed through his vision.

"Don't…hurt…them…" A shaky voice spoke behind him. The low hum of a Quincy's bow sounded in his ears and he turned to face Hikawa. She stood precariously but balanced. Her white uniform soiled with blood and dirt. Her chest heaved sucking in air. "I…will…stop….you." She said.

"Hi…kawa…"Ishida said relieved that she was still alive. He looked around finding that the other fraccion lay defeated around where she'd fallen. How she'd beaten them, he didn't know and at the moment he didn't care.

The Arrancar laughed looking at Hikawa. "Look at you. You barely have strength to stand. You can't beat me."

"I…will." Hikawa said pulling her bow back again. She could feel her energy slipping away as she let loose an array of arrows. The Arrancar dodged, flashing about as the arrows followed him. Hikawa set her jaw and continued to fire on him.

Without dropping her string, Hikawa moved to stand in front of Yumichika, protecting him. "What a poorly made… Arrancar you are…. Francis Charles… No power, no ressurreccíon…. You're the weakest…. of them." She said doubling her array. "You…have…ruined…enough lives!" She let out a scream as she fired the last of her arrows she could muster.

The Arrancar screamed as several of them hit his body, ripping into him, spilling his blood upon the mountain ledge. He dropped from the tree he had perched in and hit the ground several feet from where Hikawa stood. Yumichika opened his eyes and looked up. The glare from the blue Quincy bow hurt his eyes and it took him a moment to see passed it. Long, black hair flowed in the breeze and his eyes widened.

"Hikawa." He said in surprise.

She turned, slowly and faced him. "I'm so sorry, Yumichika." She whispered looking down at him.

He stared at her not willing to believe what he saw. She'd lied to him all this time. She was a Quincy. It was clear as day to him. There was no way she could hold that bow in her hand without being one. She stood there, watching him. Fear apparent on her face. Fear that he'd hate her and a part of her wished he would.

Suddenly she felt all strength abandon her and she fell. Without thinking Yumichika reached out to catch her. "She's Hikawa. Not a Quincy. Not a Quincy." He kept telling himself. He hadn't the strength to stand either and so the both of them remained there on the ground.

Ishida managed to release Renkan from his bonds and the two of them crawled towards Hikawa and Yumichika. "Hikawa….is she?"

"She's alive. I can sense her." Renkan responded moving his hand to touch her face gently. She didn't respond, nor move at all. Renkan bit his lip in worry, tasting the blood that had dried there. He laid Yumichika's Zanpakutou beside him and knelt next to him.

Ishida looked at Yumichika. "Don't you dare do anything to hurt her now. She risked her life for you shinigami."

Yumichika looked at him a moment then back to Hikawa. He gently lifted her wrist and examined the cross she wore. "She's…a Quincy…."

"She's still Hikawa. Nothing will change that."

"Touching." The single word sentence drew all three men towards the now angered and beaten Arrancar. He laughed darkly, almost insane and moved slowly towards them. "Now what? Your hero can't help you now." He flash stepped, katana in hand directly towards Hikawa.

"NO!" Yumichika yelled. He grasped his Zanpakutou and lifted it. "Bloom Fuji Kujaku!" He pulled Hikawa to his chest and thrust forth his now four-bladed Zanpakutou striking into the Arrancar's chest. The Arrancar's eyes widened and his mouth opened in a silent scream as he staggered and fell backward onto the ground, dead.

* * *

**A/N: And...there you are! The Arrancar is dead and now Yumichika knows that Hikawa is a Quincy! What will happen next? Will he leave her? Will he finally accept that Quincy are not as bad as he thinks? **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Alright, sorry this has taken so long. It seems that instead of one more chapter I've made it into two. I'm still working on the final chapter so please bare with me. I'm writing so many things at once it's hard to get them all done in a timely manner. Once again, I thank you for sticking with my story. Please tell me what you think?**

* * *

Hikawa awoke to the feeling of a warm washcloth on her forehead. Her entire body ached and she felt too weak to lift her hand. She tried twice to open her eyes and finally succeeded the third time. The room was dim but warm. She could feel the weight of the blankets on top of her. She turned her head slightly to look around. The room now looked familiar, Urahara's shop. Hikawa laid there for a few minutes building up energy to try and sit up. She leaned forward slightly but cringed at a sharp pain in her abdomen. She cried out and fell back down onto the bed roll.

Ururu peeked her little head in the door. "Urahara-san, Hikawa-san's awake now."

"Oh, good, good." The shopkeeper's voice said down the hall. Moments later he popped his head in the door. "Mind if I come in?"

Hikawa tried to speak but gave up and nodded her head. Urahara walked inside and sat next to her, cross-legged. He gently tucked the blanket back around her before speaking. "Hikawa, how are you feeling?" His face displayed worry and fatigue.

"it….hurts…." She managed to force out, barely above a whisper. Her throat was dry and seemed out of use.

Urahara nodded and lifted a cup. "Here, try some water." He gently lifted her head and held it to her lips for her to drink. "Better?"

Hikawa nodded swallowing. "Yes." She looked around then back to Urahara.

"He's not here. I'm sorry, dear." Urahara said.

Hikawa nodded again closing her eyes. "I thought…he'd leave…"

Urahara laid one hand on her head. "Hey, if he can't accept you for you, he doesn't deserve you." He leaned over and kissed her forehead like he used to when she was a child. "We still are here for you."

"I know, Ura-tousan." Hikawa looked up at him, a glint of a tear in her eye.

Urahara smiled gently down at her. "Get some more rest, dear. You need time to heal completely. Inoue-chan wasn't able to heal you so you have to take extra care."

"B-but-"

"No, please. Rest. I'll still be here." Urahara stood and moved towards the door.

Hikawa sighed and closed her eyes once again and allowed her consciousness to leave her.

* * *

"How is she?" Kurosaki Ichigo asked, his arms folded.

"She's still resting. Though I think she's hurting more emotionally right now." Urahara replied, tapping the table with his fan.

Inoue Orihime played nervously with a section of her hair. "I'm sorry I couldn't do anything. I don't know why it wouldn't work."  
Ishida adjusted his glasses. "Inoue, it's fine. You've been apologizing for three days."  
"perhaps Hikawa's emotional scars are out-weighing her physical right now." Urahara spoke. "She's been through a lot."

Ishida scoffed. "It doesn't help that that arrogant shinigami disappeared right after he left her here."  
"ne, quiet down Ishida. You wouldn't want to wake Hikawa." Yoruichi put a finger to her lips.

"Well, it's true. He basically dumped her on the doorstep and took off." Ishida countered. " I knew he was a bad idea."

"Chotto matte, kudosai." Urahara spread his fan open. "Ayasegawa is still in this world. He hasn't completely left yet."

"Urahara is right. The Senkaimon hasn't been opened on this side since my team came through." Hitsugaya said from the corner. "He's not the kind to just leave." The 10th squad captain moved towards the table and knelt down next to Ichigo.

Everyone sat in silence not knowing what else to say to each other. The Hollow attacks had stopped and the Arrancar formally known as Francis Charles was dead. The calmness was hard for everyone to accept. Ishida stood up, frustrated and moved to the door.

"I'm not waiting anymore. I'm not going to just wait around for something to happen."

"Oi, Ishida, where are you going?" Ichigo stood as well.

"I'm going out to find that good for nothing, shinigami and give him a piece of my mind." Ishida stormed out the door not waiting for a reply.

Ichigo looked after him surprised then turned to follow. "He's likely to cause trouble."

Urahara sighed fanning himself. "This could get interesting."

* * *

Ishida made his way towards the river. It was where he could think best. He hated that he had been beaten so easily and he couldn't do anything when the time was most crucial. He pulled back his Quincy bow and fired into the trees. He lowered his bow after a few shots and took in a deep breath. He looked around sensing another reitsu presence. He dispersed his bow seeing the orange-haired substitute shinigami coming up the hill.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing here?"

"I'm making sure you don't get into trouble, Ishida."

"Hm. Trouble, right."

"Look, I know you're angry but you don't have to go out and give Yumichika crap about it. Suppose you found out someone you were interested in was a shinigami? Given I could care less."

Ishida looked at him. "That's different."  
"How is that different? It's the same thing." Ichigo responded. "Ishida, it's been a hard go. Let things settle for a while."

Ishida looked at him. "Easy for you to say."

Ichigo sighed ruffling his hair. He kicked a stone into the water watching it get swallowed in the current. "Well, what are you going to do when you find him?"

Ishida shook his head. "I don't know yet. He shouldn't have run off though. Leaving Hikawa after all she did."

Ichigo nodded. "I'll give you that but he's been through a lot."

"I don't care what he's been through. You don't abandon someone." Ishida dusted a leaf from his shoulder. "If you want to come, fine. Just don't get in my way." Ishida moved quickly passed, Ichigo and stepped into Hirenyaku.

"O-oi! Wait up!" Ichigo yelled running after him. "No fair using your flash step!"

Ishida didn't listen nor did he wait up. He followed the soul ribbon connected to Ayasegawa Yumichika to the park at the other end of Karakura Town. Ichigo raced after him as fast as he could but his human speed quickly fell behind. He stopped and leaned on his knees panting heavily. "Crazy…guy…" Ichigo said digging in his pocket for the small mod soul. He popped it into his mouth and exited his body leaving Kon inside. "Kon, get on back to the shop."

Kon stood up. "What? Why do I have to go back?" He yelled.

"Just go back there. I have to go after Ishida and it's late. Just please get back there. Hikawa is still asleep."

"Ne? Hikawa? Oh! I must get back to her!" Kon took off running as fast as he could. "Hikawa!" He yelled.

"Oi…headache coming on…I just know it." Ichigo rubbed his temples a moment before taking off in shunpo. "Curse that Ishida for leaving me behind."

* * *

Yumichika sat on a bench under a large tree, his eyes closed deep in thought. He was confused and didn't know what to think. Nothing seemed right at the moment.

Ishida spotted him across the park and moved towards him. He stopped behind him and waited for the shinigami to acknowledge his presence.

"What do you want, Quincy?" Yumichika asked quietly.

Ishida remained silent for a moment. He just watched the other man before him.

Yumichika sighed turning without standing. "What? You've come to bite my head off or something? Get it over with."

"Looking at you now, I think you wouldn't hear it." Ishida said. "Any insults I give are meant to be heard."

Yumichika sighed again and turned around leaning back on the bench. He broke a twig in his hands several times dropping the pieces on the ground. Ishida rolled his eyes and moved around the face him.

"Look, I came here for Hikawa's sake. What the hell is wrong with you just abandoning her like that? She almost died to save you and you just take off!"

Yumichika remained silent, unresponsive. Frustrated, Ishida grabbed him by the neck guard and jerked him. "Listen to me, Shinigami! She has spent nearly her entire life hiding what she is from everyone! It was to protect her, you see? If certain people found out about her they'd come after her non-stop."

Yumichika looked at him, gripping his arms and jerking himself free. "She lied to me. What more is there?"

Ishida clenched his fists. "How was she supposed to react when you said the things you did? You cut her deep and she kept trying. Hoping to someday change the shinigami view of Quincy. Why she wants to I don't know but I respect her for it. Now, if you don't want to have anything else to do with her, you go and tell her yourself rather than leave her alone and wondering. She came to save you, knowing that you would probably hate her for it but she did it anyway because she cared enough for your soul not what you were. If that's not beautiful I don't know what is." Ishida dropped his hands and turned away. "Just man up and do the right thing, Ayasegawa. You owe her that much at the very least."

Yumichika stood up kicking away a rock. "It's not that I don't want anything to do with her…it's that I don't know what to do." Yumichika looked up at him, his face showing lines of fatigue. "I'm a shinigami, that's a given. I'm from squad 11. If any of them found out about this…I'd be the joke of soul society and…well….she's a woman. No offense but…I'm not really one to be saved by a woman."

Ishida flashed a look of disgust at him. "Get out of that little world of yours and get into the present! It doesn't matter male or female anymore! All that matters is the ability to do something. She saved your life. That's all there is to it. Now get over yourself! Bah! I can't believe she ever saw anything in you!" Ishida turned around to storm away.

Yumichika grabbed his arm, holding him there. "Wait, Ishida. I…I'm sorry."

Ishida looked at him surprised. "What did you say?"

Yumichika let go of his arm and sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "The things I've said…about you…about the Quincy. I shouldn't have said them." He looked up. "These past few days I've been thinking…a lot about it…I really shouldn't have been so judgmental."

"Seriously?"

Yumichika nodded. "I know…it's not like me. But…these past events have helped me to change my point of view. I'm ashamed to admit…it took Hikawa almost dying…to make me realize it."

"You got that one right. You're lucky she even has an ounce of care for you, still. You know she looked for you when she woke up a couple hours ago. If it were up to me, she'd never see you again. But I care too much about her to do that." Ishida said, folding his arms. "You hurt her again and I will personally make sure you never step foot in Karakura Town again."

Yumichika nodded. "I expected that." He looked around. "You know…Renkan-san…where is he?"

Ishida looked at him. "He's back in the Soul Society. He couldn't stay in this world."

Yumichika nodded again. "I see…so…she didn't get to see him?"

"I'm afraid not. No." Ishida responded. "He had to leave almost immediately. He didn't want to but he couldn't stay for the sake of his soul."

Yumichika tapped the end of his Zanpakutou. "He won't even talk to me. It seems that everyone saw but me."

Ishida arched a brow at him. "Your sword?"

"My Zanpakutou. He's been ignoring me. I think that even he took a liking to Hikawa. It seems he didn't care between Quincy and shinigami, she wielded him well."

"Isn't it supposed to be a part of your soul?"

"I suppose he got the better part in that category."

Ishida's cell phone rang, interrupting their conversation. He dug in his pocket to fish it out then answered quickly. "Inoue, what are y-"

"Ishida-kun, something is wrong! We heard Hikawa-san scream but we couldn't get inside to see what happened! Come quickly!" Orihime said in her small voice. Her tone of worry sent a chill down Ishida's spine.

"I'll be right there." He hung up and turned. "Here's your chance to prove you still care." Ishida said running off at top speed. He shifted into Hirenyaku just as Ichigo found them.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked.

Yumichika stood and holding the hilt of his katana in one hand he spoke. "Something has happened to Hikawa. To the shop, Ichigo!" Yumichika then took off in shunpo.

"Oi…right as I get here." Ichigo followed after as quickly as he could.

* * *

**AN: And...there is the end of this chapter~ Good? Yes? No? Please let me know what you think~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: I am so sorry guys for having defected from this fanfiction for so long. Life got in the way and before I could write more I lost my thoughts and motivation to write it. Please forgive me for taking so long! I have one more chapter left to write I believe. I promise to not let it take another 6 months to get it out there. Thank you to those that have reviewed and stuck with me thus far. I appreciate the support. **

* * *

Hikawa sat in the corner, the blankets spread between the bed roll and where she now was huddled. Knees up to her chest, protecting herself. Her bow flickered as she was having trouble keeping a strong current. Her vision kept blurring, the figure that stood in front of her was hardly recognizable.

"Stay away!" Hikawa screamed letting an arrow fly. The flash blew passed the figure, her aim thrown off by her lack of energy and inability to see straight.

"My dear, Hikawa, be careful or you'll hurt yourself." The man chuckled darkly. He took another step forward and was instantly in front of her. His iced fingers gripped her chin pulling her face towards him. He smirked, his hot breath tracing her cheek. "That's my job."

Hikawa's hands flew to the man's wrist, pulling on it to get him away. Her arms trembled, her strength quickly failing her. The man pinched her small delicate wrist pulling one hand away and held it against the wall behind her. The Quincy flinched drawing her face back.

"L-let me go!" Hikawa said her voice small and still hoarse. She tugged on her arm but couldn't move it. Her heart raced, panic rising in her throat. She stared at the man who had suddenly appeared in her room without warning. She could hear voices outside the room. Someone was trying to break through the reitsu shield the man erected. Again, she tugged on her arm, but a shooting pain coursed through her body. She gasped in air, wincing at the sensation.

The man chuckled once again, the hand on her chin moved slowly to the side of her neck. He gripped her tightly, without cutting off air yet. He leaned closer, his forehead pressed against the young woman's. "I had hoped to play a little more. But time is of the essence. I'm going to kill you now. Not because I want to, but because my dear old friend wanted you to die. It's my way of…" The man flicked his tongue along the bandage on Hikawa's cheek. "Honoring his memory." The man smirked.

Hikawa's eyes widened a little. _I have to do something. I can't draw my bow anymore and no one can get in. There has to be something I can do! _She redoubled her efforts to escape, only barely managing to loosen the man's hold. He moved his hand from her throat and reached around to his back, pulling a small knife from its sheath.

"Time to die, Hikawa."

* * *

Yumichika burst through the front doors of Urahara's shop, followed closely by Ishida and Ichigo. His Zanpakutou already drawn and in its restricted first form.

"Where is Hikawa?" Yumichika yelled, moving towards the sounds at the back of the shop. He turned the corner and found both Tessai and Urahara working to counter the barrier that reached into the hallway. Orihime noticed him and run up to him.

"Yumichika-san, there is someone inside with her. She was screaming and-"

"Inoue, what kind of shield is that?" Ichigo asked, pointing at the slightly tinted orange, barrier.

"I don't know." Orihime shook her head, her eyes wide. "Urahara-san says it's a high level, reitsu based barrier set up from the inside."

"Have they made any progress breaking through?" Ishida pushed passed Yumichika. "All we need is a crack."

Ururu appeared between the four talking teens and looked up at Ishida. "Ishida-kun, they are almost there. Kurosaki-kun, please don't damage the shop."

Ichigo sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"Ichigo!" Kon yelled, running. He tripped on the small step and landed face first in front of the group. "We have to save Nee-san! We have to be the heroes of the day!" Kon jumped up, posing, one finger pointed at the ceiling.

Ichigo half glared at the mod-soul in his body. "Kon, calm down already."

Ishida scoffed and moved passed everyone in the hallway. He'd had enough of the talking and waiting. He moved up behind Urahara and Tessai, letting his bow form in his hand.

"Ishida-kun, so you're here? It'll be just a few more seconds." Urahara said, keeping his eyes on his work. It had taken a lot of power from both he and Tessai. Whoever had set up the barrier, was very specialized in the use of Kidou.

"Just tell me when." Ishida lifted his bow, an arrow drawn back pointed directly at the weak spot in the barrier.

Yumichika walked up and put a hand on Ishida's shoulder, drawing his attention. Ishida looked at him a moment then shrugged the hand from his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Ishida asked. His attention focused on the barrier.

"Let me help. I can-"

"What makes you think I'd trust you?" Ishida flicked his eyes towards the shinigami.

"Oi, Ishida it's not really the time to argue about that." Ichigo said.

"Ch. He left. What gives him the right-"

"Because, I love her." Yumichika said. His face and voice steady, clear. Ishida's aim faltered a little as he turned to look at him.

"Anyone can say the love someone." Ishida's gaze narrowed slightly.

"Well I'm serious. I don't know I just…I feel like doing anything for her." Yumichika shook his head. "I don't know what it is but I can't…get her off my mind, okay? And I know I've been a jerk and it's very ugly of me to do so. Just let me help. It shouldn't matter when she needs it."

Ishida thought for a moment. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew Hikawa would kill him if he rejected the help of a shinigami. The first step in changing their views was to work together. Ishida let out a frustrated grunt then nodded. "Fine. Once I break the barrier you go in. I'll follow you."

Urahara tensed a little. "Okay, ready….now!" He and Tessai both jumped to the side. Ishida let his arrow fly, hitting the weak point and shattering from the center. The entire barrier started to crack.

"Go, Yumichika!" Ishida yelled dropping his bow.

Yumichika hurled himself at the shattering barrier, his body moving easily through it. He broke through the thin door and landed on his side. A man turned in surprise, knife drawn, a small sheen of blood on the edge. He straddled Hikawa's legs, one hand holding her arm to the wall.

"Hikawa!" Yumichika yelled quickly moving to his feet. "Get away from her!"

Hikawa's trembling body shifted a little, a soft cry of discomfort escaped her lips. She caught a small glimpse of Yumichika, her expression changing slightly. "Yumi….chika?"

The man laughed. "Well look at that. Lover boy came to the rescue." He smirked then turned quickly pulling Hikawa with him until she rested against him, guarding him from any sword or arrow attack. She gasped at the pain the sharp jerk sent through her body.

"Damn. Hikawa!" Ishida stood to the side of Yumichika, his bow drawn. Ichigo moved to the other side, his sword at the ready.

"Ah, the whole posse is here, how wonderful! Someone was going to need to collect the body." The man smirked pulling his knife up to Hikawa's throat.

"Don't!" Yumichika yelled, taking a step forward, the four blades of his Zanpakutou spread open. He knew he couldn't attack while Hikawa was placed between them. His eyes darted about the room looking for any sort of distraction. Neither Ishida nor Ichigo could be of any use at this point either. He glared at the invasive man.

"Ah, no closer. I can't be talked out of this. I've made up my mind." He pressed the blade tighter against Hikawa's throat, drawing a thin line of blood.

The three men opposite, grit their teeth. Each going through different scenarios in his head. At the end none of them came up with nothing that would be feasible. Except for Yumichika. He warred with himself in his mind. Knowing he had the ability to stop it, but the overwhelming fear he'd always harbored fought back.

"If you've got any ideas….now's the time." Ichigo said quietly.

"Say goodbye boys!" The man raised his knife, muscled tensed to bring it down into Hikawa's chest.

Ishida and Ichigo both started forward in reaction when-

"Ruri-iro Kujaku!" Colored vines suddenly burst forward, taking hold of the man's arms, legs; his entire body. Everyone in the room was shocked. Those that had seen Yumichika fight, never knew of this true power that came from the Zanpakutou.

"What is this?" The man said. The knife dropped to the floor, his grip on Hikawa's wrist starting to loosen. His eyes darted for the source of the offending vines, resting on Yumichika. "You…" His eyes narrowed.

"Hikawa, please?" Yumichika stepped forward, one hand holding the hilt of his Zanpakutou, the other reaching out for her to take.

Shaking, Hikawa reached out and took his hand, letting him pull her up and away. Weak from her injuries and fatigue, she fell against him, clinging to his shoulders. "W-what a are you doing?" She asked. The way her voice shook quietly, bit at his mind.

_I left her alone. This is why this happened. If I hadn't have left her alone… _Yumichika looked down at Hikawa, kissing her softly, but quickly. "I've a secret of my own." Yumichika spoke softly, one arm carefully holding the young woman from falling to the floor. He turned his gaze on the man, focusing his reitsu into draining the offender of his own.

Ichigo stared. He'd seen Yumichika fight on multiple occasions but never once had he seen this ability manifested. It was a beautiful sight, but it confused him. He was unable to tell what the power was doing to the man before them. "Is he?"

"He is weakening." Yumichika spoke matter-of-factly. "With each passing second, these vines are draining him of all of his reitsu. When the flowers bloom, he will be dead." Hikawa's fingers tightened in the orange fabric about the shinigami's neck. Her vision was fading, as was her remaining energy. Yumichika's arm tightened gently around her waist, supporting her easily.

The man glared, his breathing becoming labored. The harder he fought the faster his energy was taken from him. He could feel his body growing weaker, and weaker. He eyed the knife laying on the floor. If he could get that, he could easily plunge it into that heart of that wretched Quincy girl. It would end quickly and he would have accomplished that which he'd been driven to do. He waited until the girl had almost collapsed, drawing the shinigami's attention then he dodged for the knife, managing to pick it up before Yumichika snapped back to attention. The vines tightened viciously, drawing the energy faster. Yumichika's violet eyes, darkened in anger. Ishida moved closer to help support Hikawa if she fell again. He offered to take her from Yumichika, but he refused, her fingers locked in his collar prevented it.

Minutes passed, the heavy panting of the man growing louder and more labored. Hikawa leaned her head on Yumichika's shoulder, closing her eyes. She was exhausted, but the fear that he'd disappear again, kept her conscious. She ignored the screaming muscles in her body, only to cling to the shinigami.

Ichigo tied away his Zanpakutou and Ishida released his bow. Both could see that they were not needed, which was strange for the both of them. Now, they only watched, waiting for the end to finally come. It was a bit of a frightening process to watch someone drained of their very spiritual pressure. Another few minutes passed, the flowers blooming brilliantly. Finally, Yumichika ceased, dropping his Zanpakutou to the floor. The man collapsed onto his stomach, his last breath escaping into the room.

"It's over." Ishida sighed. He turned to look at Hikawa, to see how she was fairing.

"I'm sorry to have left you." Yumichika spoke softly and lifted her into his arms holding her to his chest. Her trembling was started to fade, but her death grip on his neck guard remained firm.

"N-no…you're here….now…" Hikawa whispered, laying her head on his chest. Within moments her soft breathing indicated that she had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am soooooo sorry for taking so long to post this last chapter. i don't even know why it took me so long to do this and I feel terrible for those that have been waiting. But this is the last chapter. I may change it or add to it later but I think this is a good ending. Enjoy! And thank you for reading.**

* * *

A few days passed as Hikawa slowly healed of her injuries. She'd gone in and out of consciousness several times and both Tessai and Orihime tried to help her. Yumichika stayed by her side the entire time. He hardly rested at all and when he did, Ishida was there in case she woke up. The shinigami felt horribly for the way he had reacted when Hikawa had revealed her deepest secret to him and he felt he had to do everything in his power to make up for it. He only hoped that she'd forgive him. That's all he could ask for. She nearly died, twice in just a few days. He could have stopped that but he was gone when she needed him most. She risked everything to save him and what did he do to repay her? He left. Disappeared without a word. He hated himself for it now as he watched Hikawa sleep quietly on the small bed roll in front of him.

"How is she?" Ishida asked as he gently slid the door closed entering the room. He set down a small tray of food for Yumichika then knelt beside him, picking at the blanket covering the woman he'd come to think of as his sister.

"Still the same." Yumichika responded. He looked at the food but didn't touch any of it. He didn't feel hungry, even in the Gigai he was given. He sighed and pulled one knee up to rest his arm against. "She hasn't woken up for over a day now."

Ishida nodded. "Urahara-san told me." He looked at Hikawa a moment then turned to face Yumichika. He took in a deep breath then extended his hand towards him.

Yumichika looked at him like he was crazy. His brows twitched a little as he looked at the hand offered to him. "What's this?" He asked gesturing towards Ishida's hand.

"I'm making a truce." He said quickly. "Hikawa always said that Quincy and Shinigami should work together. So here." He said thrusting his hand forward again. "Truce."

Yumichika stared for a moment longer but didn't offer his hand. He shook his head and muttered, "You're crazy." He looked back towards Hikawa and felt a slight pang as if she had shot him with a small arrow. He blinked, rubbing his chest absently then sighed putting one hand to his head. "Alright, alright."

Ishida arched one eye-brow, still holding his hand out. Yumichika took it in his own and the two shook on a spoken truce. No sooner had they taken each others' hands that they released them. Neither was really quite ready to accept working together but they would at least try to.

"Ah-" A small soft sound drew their attention to the figure laying before them. Each leaned forward getting in each others' way. "Nn…" Hikawa stirred slightly, one arm twitching as if she wanted to move it.

"Hikawa?" Yumichika said at the same time Ishida managed to touch her hand. Both waited for a response which came a few seconds later.

"Mm…" Hikawa moaned softly as her head moved from side to side. She tried to convince her eyes to open but they refused for several more seconds. When she finally managed to drag them open, even a little, she saw a figure with raven hair in her vision. Wrinkles formed on her forehead as she tried to clear her vision.

"Hikawa, can you hear me?" Ishida spoke this time.

Hikawa frowned at the words, becoming disoriented. She'd thought she'd heard Yumichika's voice but her vision wasn't clear enough yet to see if he was there. She could only see one blurred figure as it was. Her heart fell slightly thinking that maybe he'd left again.

Ishida looked at Yumichika then leaned back, letting go of Hikawa's hand. He knew who she was worried about and he didn't want to frustrate her any further. He sat back as he watched Yumichika get closer. The shinigami gently pushed a few strands of hair from Hikawa's face as he gave her a short, soft kiss on the forehead.

"Hikawa, are you alright?" Yumichika asked gently.

The Quincy girl's eyelids fluttered slightly as her frown changed to a slight smile. She'd been right after all. He _was_ there. Yumichika had stayed this time. She somehow managed to hold her eyes open a little wider as her vision started to clear. She could see more shapes and the red and yellow splotches of color near the man's eye made her more certain.

Ishida stood and moved towards the door, stepping out quickly as he went to retrieve the others. Everyone had been spending the night at Urahara's shop waiting for news on Hikawa's health. At the present they were all seated around the small circled table in Urahara's 'living room'. Orihime looked up first, noticing him, followed by the others.

"She's awake." Ishida said, a slight smile on his face. All in the room could tell that he was relieved and thus they each relaxed on their own.

"How is she?" Orihime asked sitting up taller. Her eyes sparkled excitedly. Ichigo nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm not sure, but she seems to be doing a whole lot better." The Quincy said as he adjusted his glasses then folded his arms over his chest. "She at least recognized that Yumichika was there."

Urahara flicked out his fan then closed it again tapping his knee. "That's a good sign. Hikawa is more coherent at the very least."

Tessai nodded as well, one hand to his chin. "A very good sign indeed." He said.

"Can we go in and see her?" Orihime said jumping to her feet.

"Is that really a good idea?" Rukia said in response. "Too many people at once might wear her out quite quickly and we don't want to do that."

Ishida sighed putting a hand to his head. "Rukia is right, Inoue." He looked at her, his own fatigue showing on his face. "Perhaps one or two at a time is best. But give her a little while. I think she and Yumichika have some things to talk about if she's feeling up to it."

Orihime frowned a little and sat back down. She held her fists in her lap and waited. "I guess you're right." She sighed and looked around at the others in the room. No one really said anything as the silence grew heavier. Ishida took a seat next to Ichigo and cleaned his glasses before putting them back on his face.

Urahara waved his fan in front of his face as he watched the younger ones in front of him. "Well now, don't all speak at once." He said with a slight chuckle. "Don't worry so much. I'm sure they will be just fine in a little while. They've both been through a lot-"

"Hikawa more than Yumichika." Ichigo reminded him. He still wasn't as forgiving as Hikawa would wish him to be. He couldn't stand it when someone walked out on a friend. Especially for something as stupid as being different. Urahara flicked his eyes towards the orange haired boy then continued speaking.

"I'm sure Yumichika feels horribly for abandoning our girl." He said fanning himself still. "He did, if you recall reveal his own secret to save her."

"Reitsu based Zanpakutou." Tessai reminded them. "Very unheard of in the 11th Squad these days." He folded his arms and nodded. "Yumichika took a great risk in there. I think he deserves some forgiveness, don't you?"

Ichigo continued to frown. To him it really wasn't that easy to forgive. He himself did everything he could for his friends, no matter what or who they were. Even if his risk of dying was higher than his chance of survival.

Ishida sighed. For once he was more forgiving than Ichigo was. It was an odd switch, especially since the man he was forgiving was a shinigami and a very vain one at that. He put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Kurosaki." He spoke to gain the boy's attention. "Let it go."

Ichigo looked at Ishida a little confused then slowly his shoulders sagged and he nodded. "Fine, fine." The substitute shinigami gave in and dropped his hands to the table. He pushed himself up and stood, turning towards the hallway.

Ishida looked at him, puzzled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Yumichika." He said and started down the hall then stopped. He tilted his head. "You shouldn't be out here like that…" He said. The change in his voice drew everyone's attention.

"I'll be alright." A quiet, female voice responded. Everyone sat up straighter hearing her.

Orihime held her hands in front of her body and stood up. "Hikawa-san?" She asked.

Yumichika stepped into the main room, a small, fragile looking Hikawa cradled in his arms. She had a thin white blanket wrapped around her body, her small feet poking out the bottom. She smiled gently to everyone and nodded.

"I'm alright." She said again seeing everyone there. She blushed slightly in embarrassment as Ichigo stepped to the side and allowed them to pass. Yumichika carefully, with the help of Ishida and Ichigo, sat down amongst them, Hikawa carefully settled in his lap. He moved her as if she were made of thin glass, afraid to hurt her.

Orihime dropped to the floor near them and took Hikawa's hand in hers. "I've been so worried, you have no idea!" She exclaimed, her moist eyes meeting Hikawa's. "I tried everything I could to help you but I wasn't sure if it was going to work! Oh, Hikawa are you sure you're alright?" Orihime rambled on quickly. Anyone who wasn't used to her wouldn't have understood a thing she said.

"Orihime-chan…" Hikawa said softly squeezing the girl's hand lightly. "Please don't worry. You've helped me more than you know." She said then coughed a little. The group around her tensed as she did so but soon relaxed again when she held up her hand. "Just a little stuffy is all." She gave them a bit of a sheepish grin. "Sleeping too much can do that to a person."

Ishida smiled. "You're sounding like your old self. What a relief." He said smiling down at her. He put a hand on her head then sat down as well. He took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replacing them.

"Thank you everyone." Hikawa said. She tried to sit up more.

"Ah, careful." Yumichika said as he helped her, but still held her in his lap.

"Really…" Hikawa said again. "You have no idea how grateful I am to have such wonderful friends and," she looked at Urahara and Tessai. "Family." Hikawa smiled.

Urahara chuckled then snapped his fan closed and pointed it at her. "And don't forget it."

The group laughed, the mood changing completely.

Everything was going to be alright and they all knew it. The enemy was gone, everyone was safe. Yumichika had accepted Hikawa's true self, and he'd given up and hiding his true zanpakutou power. There had been a lot of secrets that died. And they were all the better for it.

Now they would enjoy the peace they had. It was a rare time for those who fought Hueco Mundo and they deserved it. Hikawa was happy and so were the rest of her friends. She was free of past hauntings and she had a new person to live her life with. Everything was perfect.

Well. For now at least.


End file.
